Undercover At Arkham:Crossing Wires With The Joker
by Sailor-Sutty
Summary: Circe is a struggling college student trying to make her way in MCU. What happens when she's offered a very odd promotion in Arkham? Will she take it for the chance of a new job and can she handle it once she gets deep with The Joker? JXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Sailor Sutty here! I am currently working on the next chapter of "His day in Court" so if any of you are reading that, don't worry I haven't forgotten. I thought about this idea when I was in work but I couldn't write it down or work on it because I was in College too, but I eventually managed to get it down. I haven't wrote anything like this before so I hope you guys like it, and if you do please review because I would love to know what you think and that will encourage me to continue with this. So yea hope you like it! =D See you next chapter!**_

_**-Sailor**_

"Circe, Gordon wants to see you" snuffed Mr. Harper as he walked by my desk, deliberately knocking over my high stack of paper work that sat on it. He never liked me, and I never liked him. I always thought it was because I was so much better at his job than he was, and I had only been here a few months. I got up from my desk and walked the two minute journey to Gordon's office. He probably was just going to give me more paperwork to do. That was basically all I did. But I didn't mind, it was a job that paid well and that was all I needed to pay my college fees. But what came next, when I walked into his office, really shocked me.

"Circe hello" said Gordon closing the drawer of his filing cabinet.

"Mr. Gordon, you wanted to see me." I said closing the door behind me.

"Yes, you've been here a while now and you seem a very good worker from what I can tell. You do all your work and keep it up to date and you keep your head down which I like."

"Well thank you sir"

"So that's why I'm promoting you…" he said half grinning.

I was very wary of his half grin, it didn't seem that big of a deal but I wanted to hear him out.

"To what?" I inquired.

"Well…I need someone to do some undercover work for me…"

"O…? Outdoorsy?" I joked.

"Em…not so much…" said Gordon rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok…then where is it?" I said trying not to sound cheeky.

"Em…Arkham…" he said scrunching up his face, hating even mentioning the word.

"What? The insane asylum!" I exploded.

"Yes, but hear me out! I need you to go undercover as a patient…you'll get treated the same as every other patient but you'll have another completely different alias, no one will no who you are…"

"Yea you're not convincing me here!"

"Let me finish! You'll be completely safe and you wont be there that long…"

I let the idea sink in and began to think it through. It would be an opportunity to get away from the office, and it would show my boss I can adapt to any situation…I might get a better job out of this…

"Ok…" I agreed. "What am I to do?"

"We need you to infiltrate the Joker's crew."

"Why?" I asked shakily. I hated even the mention of that man's name. He freaked the hell of me and now I was going to have to convince him I wanted to be part of his team. This would take all my will as a professional and all my ambition for a better job…

"Because we think the Joker is planning a major job and we need details, but we know he wont tell any doctors and no one from his team will talk."

"So why do you think he'll tell me?"

A sly smile peeked on Gordon's face.

"Because we have a sneaking suspicion that this job is so big that he's gonna need help, new help" he said pointing to me.

"O I see…ok I'll do it." I smiled, trying to hide my fear.

"Fantastic! I'll get started on your paperwork! You should be there within the week." he said jumping from his seat. He shook my hand vigorously before I left and went back to my desk which was now more full of paperwork than ever. I sighed loudly and sat down.

"Can't wait to get away from this…" I whispered to myself taking down one of the folders.

I had a week of training before I was officially placed into Arkham. I was told what to look out for, what not to get involved in, how to get the Joker to trust me. But while they were telling my the plan step by step, I realised, this guy doesn't obey any rules so I knew from an early stage I would have to use my own intuition too. If I knew anything about the Joker, I knew this plan would not suffice to satisfy him. But I didn't tell Gordon, this would show him I am a real professional, when I'm faced with an unknown situation. I was given the alias of Aurora, who was a cold, bloodthirsty killer who butchered her boyfriend along with my whole college class and left them in bits and pieces scattered around the college campus. And if anyone asked why I was to tell them the exact answer I would give anyone. "Why not?" It all seemed simple and straightforward but I knew putting it into practice would be a different story.

So with my "training" complete, I was all set for Arkham, all I needed was a uniform, which was supplied in my cell, I was told. So I was brought to Arkham in the police van, cuffed and frisked like any other patient. Once we got to Arkham, I immediately regretted my decision to agree to this. A large, heavy black cloud hung over the twisted towers and dank dungeon like buildings. As we got closer and the engine cut, I could hear the shrieks and screams of the patients, then the eerie silence after they were sedated. Needless to say, so far it wasn't a great experience. But maybe things would be better inside? I am a very positive person and try to see the best in everything…but I had my work cut out with this place. I was brought into the main foyer which had a large oak desk sitting right in the middle and a massive statue of who I am assuming was the founder of Arkham. Two guards pushed me to the desk where an emaciated looking woman sat. She looked just as crazy as the people who resided here.

"New patient" one mumbled.

"Name."

Did everyone speak this bluntly?

"Aurora." the other murmured.

She opened the file that sat in front of her, glancing at it, then back up to the guards.

"She frisked?"

The both nodded in unison.

"Room 208, violent offenders ward." she said flatly before opening another file.

They dragged me over to the large iron elevator which doors opened with a large creaking noise. It sent a shiver down my spine as I stepped in. The guard on my right ran his hand over the buttons until he reached the very bottom marked VO. I suddenly got a sharp pain in my stomach as the lift descended. We were there for a good five six minutes delving deep within the depths of Arkham. The lift doors opened revealing a long corridor, I couldn't even see the end it was that long. Violent Offenders was imprinted with old, chipped red paint on the large arch as the doors opened. The tiles looked like they were once brilliant white, but now they looked as good as a cocaine addicts obliterated, worn down nostril. Large separate cells sat on either side. They had plated, bullet-proof glass as the front with a small rectangle cut out for the door. All the eyes leered out at me as I walked past. All the faces I had seen in the news, and in my own paperwork. The criminal masterminds all locked up together, it gave me a hollow feeling inside I have to admit. The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Livewire, Scarecrow, Harvey Dent, all of them. Then about halfway through the corridor, I looked to the right, and there he was, The Joker in all his glory. He sat with his legs crossed on the little bed, glaring out at me, his eyes following mine. His face was painted like I had seen in so many reports, except he didn't have his token purple suit, instead he wore an old Arkham tracksuit. It was crazy to actually think he was there, right in front of me. And what even crazier, they put me in a cell opposite his! I protested slightly, but remembered these guys weren't in on it, so I had no choice. They removed my cuffs and I rubbed the red marks that now stained my wrists after them. I sat down and took in my new surroundings. It was a cube, if I'm being honest. It had one bed at the side, a sink and a small desk and chair. I sighed loudly looking out and seeing him still staring at me. But this time, a grin slithered across his severely scarred mouth. I can't even put into words how uncomfortable I felt. I turned away and fluffed my concrete pillow. I stared at the ceiling and saw some cracks starting to appear in the paint. Growing tired of this, I stared at my shoe laces. They had let me keep my converse which I was happy about. I separated my feet and saw the Joker still staring at me through the glass. I whimpered slightly to myself, trying to find anything else to look at. I could feel my stomach turn into knots as I pushed back my tears from my bursting ducts. Why did I agree to this, I would have given anything to be back at my stuffy desk or at least just to get told off by Mr. Harper about nothing.

Anything but here…with that madman glaring at me. But I couldn't give up…right? No, I had to stick this out, just think about the promotion after this. Was it worth this? Yes! How could I even be considering that! You could pay off all your college fee's…yea and then you'll have a great job, high up in MCU…I didn't realise how tired I was until I felt my eyelids droop over and eventually close.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I was awoken by a banging on the glass.

"Wake up!" the guard roared. "Rec time!" he said gruffly before moving on to the next cell. Did they have to be so forceful? But then I remembered where I was, it was hardly the Hilton…

I stood at the door waiting for it to be released and my gaze met the Joker's once again. His grin seemed wider…then he winked at me as his door was released. He walked out as I stood frozen in my spot, then my door was released. I was told to step out and walk right until you get to the rec room. I wanted to argue but I figured it wasn't worth it, I had to act like a patient if I was going to convince the Joker. I walked along with the other patients, some laughing to themselves others talking to themselves. I walked briskly along until I got to the double doors. The rec room smelled old and musty, and it wasn't as much a rec room as it was a bigger cell, with a new T.V. I have to say the T.V was impressive. It was a large flat screen, HD I'm assuming but then I thought. "This is where my hard earned tax goes!"

A large couch sat in the middle, hardy IKEA, but still. A few old chairs sat in an unorganized manner around the room and people scrapped to try and get the best one. I stood awkwardly at the door, unsure about what to do. So I moved to the side and leant against the wall.

"Are you gonna sit down babe?" came a feminine voice behind me. I turned and saw it was Poison Ivy.

"Em…no I'm ok" I stuttered.

"New are we?" she said in her velvet seductive voice.

"Yes, just got here today…"

"What did you do?"

She seemed more interested in my crime, than my name or anything else.

"I butchered my college class, leaving bits of them around in my professors offices and the canteen. Then I went home and butchered my boyfriend. I loved him so much, so I had to kill him, well more bisected him…" I said simply.

She seemed impressed, or maybe that's the way she always looks.

"Hmmm…crime of passion I see…" she winked at me before walking away, her fiery hair flowing behind her.

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, not wanting to talk to anybody else. I glanced around but didn't see the Joker which surprised me. But I didn't have time to contemplate him because a few minutes later, I saw the bouncy, blonde Harley Quinn skipping towards me. She looked so normal with no make up or jester costume.

"You're the new kid right?" she said in a high squeaky voice.

"I suppose yea…"

"Harley Quinn, pleased to meet ya!" she said extending her very scarred and bruised arm. She saw me looking at them and she pulled away, embarrassed.

"Life with Mista J, you get used to a little pain…" she giggled uncomfortably.

"Yea I guess…"

"So whatcha in for?"

"I kill the people I love and hold dearest to me…"

"How?" she gasped.

"I bisect them."

"Who? Your boyfriend?" she said wide eyed. Her attention was easy to capture.

"Yea and my college classmates, then I put their parts in the food in the canteen, it was the best feeding any of them got!" I laughed.

Wow, what was wrong with me all of a sudden! And I noticed that each time I told this story, the details would get more grittier and violent…maybe that was the only way to fit in here. She laughed at my not so funny joke, then sighed loudly.

"Mista J should be here soon…" she said a puppy dog look on her face.

"O you and him still together?" I said, not really interested.

"Yea! We're in love!" she swooned.

Then the double doors swung open and sent a rather large bang throughout the room. Everyone went quiet as he stepped in. It was quite clear who was the boss here. As soon as his spats entered the room, Harley jumped up and skipped to him yelling "Puddin!" at the top of her voice. She jumped onto him and hugged him tight, but he did not return it. His eyes instead scanned the room, then through Harley's hair he spotted me. He pushed her off with such force she landed flat on her ass, he then proceeded to kick her fiercely in the stomach. _Yea love alright…_ I thought to myself. She cried to herself, lying on the floor as the Joker just stepped over her. But the odd thing was, no seemed to care. The guard over the other side of the room in her bullet-proof cube, knocked on it and said "Joker enough, or you're going back to your cell" And that was it! No one went to Harley. Now normally I would have, but I needed to be on his good side. But I thought at least Ivy would have…but now she just shrugged and grumbled to Livewire who sat beside her on the chair. "She gets everything she deserves for going back to him…"

The Joker's eyes never left mine as he strolled over to me, as I whimpered in the corner.

"Alright Doll?" he grinned, standing over me.

I nodded my head and concentrated on his shoes.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" he pouted mocking me.

Then I knew I had to react or he would think he could walk all over me like Harley. So I summed up all my will and stood up to face him.

"No actually, everything is not alright! You're standing in my light clown!" I growled.

"Go on you little butcher!" I heard Ivy yell.

He smiled bitterly at me, but leaned in closer, hissing in my face.

"You know kiddo, a mouth like that can be dangerous around these parts…"

He reached out and fingered my blonde hair that hung over my shoulder.

"But I'll forgive you…" he smiled. But just as soon as he smiled, it died on his face. "…this once" he growled.

He now wrapped my hair around his finger and said "So I hear you're a butcher, a little butcher at that…" he smirked.

"Yea what's it to you"

His mouth twitched again.

"You wanna lose that attitude little butcher…So who exactly have you butchered?" he coughed clearly wondering whether or not I was worthy of his approval or company.

"Fifty college students and I put their body parts in the food in the canteen and in my professors offices. O and my boyfriend."

"O? Was he being a naughty little boy?"

"Nope, I just loved him that much…" I smirked.

He nodded his head, pondering.

"Hmm…very interesting little butcher…"

I assumed that was going to be my new name while I was living here at Arkham.

"Yea so that's why I'm stuck here"

"Interesting…"

"Not really" I snubbed, but he ignored me.

He took a quick glance, then moved closer, placing his hand on the wall over me.

"Listen Sweets, I'd love to talk to you more, but this is a bit too public…I'll see you later." he winked at me before he turned on his heel and waltzed over to the receptionist. I don't know what he asked her, but after he just strolled out back to the ward. I collapsed into the wall, and felt my legs turn to jelly.

"Jesus babe, you got guts." smiled Ivy.

"Yea…but there was no need to be so rude to my Puddin…" I heard Harley whimper from the couch, while she held her now bruising stomach.

I just ignored both of them, I was too scared. I spent the rest of the time, sitting in the corner replaying the scene in my head still trying to convince myself that I had done that. It was just nothing like me at all. I've never stood up to anyone in my whole life, but I knew I would have to play his game, if I was going to get anywhere with him. Well he seemed intrigued with me, so that was a good start…

Soon they corralled us all back into our cells and once again I was left with the Joker staring at me from across the corridor. He licked his stained red lips and winked at me. I just turned away and lay down on my bunk. I stayed on my side and kept my eyes transfixed on the wall. Since I had slept earlier, I wasn't tired at all. So, I watched the growing darkness creep up on the asylum, I watched the three change of guard and soon the night guard showed up. He walked up and down a few times but soon stopped seeing everyone was asleep, well except for me…and him. I guessed it was about 1 or 2 in the morning because soon I heard the light snoring of the guard echoing down the corridor from his booth. I sighed heavily anticipating sleep. I always hated being awake when no one else was. But after another hour or so when the guard was fully asleep, I heard something. I brushed it off and continued staring at the wall, then I heard it again.

"Psst! Psst! Little Butcher, I know you're not asleep!" I heard someone hiss. I knew who it was. I sat up and squirmed with the pain in my neck I had gotten for staying in the same position for so long. I looked across and saw the Joker, his forehead pressed against my glass door. How the fuck did he get out?! But that was the least of my worries, when he opened my door and stepped in. _O fuck!_

"Hey Sugar" he whispered, closing the door trapping us in an airless coffin.

I froze on my bed, not sure what to do.

"What do you want?"

"What? I said I'd see you later…remember" he purred.

"How did you get out?" I stuttered.

"O pumpkin pie, you're so funny." he giggled cheerfully. He then extended his arm and tipped my nose. "Little girls don't need to know all of the big bad wolves secrets!"

His big brown chocolate eyes met mine which were filled with vengeance and hatred.

"So I wanted to know…" he began brightly, pacing the little room. "…where you get off poking fun at me in front of the other patients?"

"I never poked fun at you" I said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Today, in the rec room? Standing up with your little speech and then the added 'clown' remark at the end?" he said pulling a face. "Remember…" he growled.

"Yea well…I'm not afraid of you" I said standing up to him again.

"Why? Just coz you killed a few people? That doesn't make you Joker material in my books…" he then cocked one eyebrow at me, licking his lips again. "…No sorry dollface, you're not convincing anyone here" he said pointing to his face. Suddenly, I could see my debt free life with excellent career beginning to fade into the distant. He turned to walk away and I knew what I had to do.

"Ok, you don't think I'm fit for your approval, what do I have to do then to prove myself?"

He turned back around and grinned at me.

"Well…wait why would you want my approval?!" he said mockingly. His grin was bigger than ever.

"I'm not gonna fill your already massive head with even more shit!" I giggled. I was taking a big risk…maybe it would pay off…

He turned and looked at me, his face expressionless. I felt something in the bottom of my stomach drop. He approached me again, our noses nearly touching, his breath hot on my face. _Uh oh! _

But then a smile peeked on his face.

"Kiddo, you and me are gonna have a lot of fun!" he laughed. Then he turned once more and left, checking left and right before jumping back into his own cell. I was relieved when my door shut, but then again he could enter whenever he wants.

_**So that's the first chapter! If you like it please review and it will encourage me to continue! I hope you like the idea and I'm looking forward to hear what you guys think! =D**_

_**-Sailor **_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, breakfast arrived at about 8 o clock and I was still awake from my ordeal, however the Joker was asleep and had to be woken up for breakfast. I wasn't sure how breakfast worked but apparently we all go to the "mess hall" for food. Doesn't sound very appealing but I then remembered where I was. I followed everyone else and cued up until I got my breakfast, if you can even call it that. It consisted of toast (with no corners) with a small packet of butter. And instead of a knife, I got what, I can only assume was a lollipop stick with rounded edges, to spread it. A Styrofoam cup full of water and a cereal (without the box) in a small bowl with a small, thin plastic cup of milk. I took the tray with the measly portion of food and looked for a table. Most people had sat down already, and I had spent a good five minutes staring at my tray wondering where the rest of it was, so nearly everywhere was full. I felt like I was back in school. I always used to eat by myself, but luckily I found my confidence in college. Although, now it just seemed like I had gone back to those school days. So I went to the corner, near the door and found an empty table. I sat down and picked at the dry toast. Seeing my breakfast, I really did not want to eat it. So I pushed the tray away and pulled the toast apart. Then I saw a shadow over my table. I didn't want to look up but after the person coughed, clearly annoyed I had too. Harley Quinn stood glaring at me, her blue eyes trying to look as angry as possible.

"Yes Harley?"

"What was my Puddin doing in your cell last night?" she hissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said looking back down to my toast.

"Yes you do! Mista J was there!" she said sounding like she was about to cry.

I looked at her pathetic form, she really was in love with that physco.

"Harley sit down" I sighed offering her a chair. She pulled the seat out and sat down, a tear escaping her.

"Harley I swear nothing happened. The Joker…"

"Mista J…" she cut in quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"…Mista J only came in to tell me he didn't believe I was worthy of his approval, that's all"

She looked at me as if wondering whether she should believe me.

"And that's all?"

"Yes, I swear. Ask him if you want." I said picking at my bread again.

"Ok I believe you." she said happily smiling again. "Hey you wanna eat with us?" she said pointing to her table. I looked over and saw Two Face, Scarecrow, The Penguin and Poison Ivy having an argument. Ivy picked up her tray and flung it at Scarecrow and the whole table erupted.

"Em…you know what I'm good here, but thanks anyway."

"Ok no prob!" she said cheerfully before skipping back over to her table.

I continued squeezing the bread until it was flat and doughy. By that time, it appeared breakfast was nearly over, but not over enough. The Joker still had time to approach me at my table.

"Hey sugar tush."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"Yea yea, baby listen remember you wanted to prove yourself? Well I have the perfect idea for you."

"What is it?"

"I understand you know Harley…" he grinned.

"Yea…sorta."

"Well, I tolerate my Harley but lately she's been suffocating me and I need her to know that she's not the only super villainess that has caught my attention." he said winking at me.

"No, I can't do that to Harley" I said looking at her smiling face.

"Come on, all I need you to do is smash this tray on the ground. No big deal." he smirked.

There was definitely something else to this. But I didn't question that. I don't know why but when it came to the Joker, I was unable to figure out what he wanted or meant by anything. It was odd. He seemed to confuse me without even meaning to…or maybe he did…?

"And if I do this, you'll leave me be?"

"I'm a man of my word." he purred.

I picked up the tray and held it high above the ground. Then I let my grip go and the tray crashed back to earth, landing with a major bang on the linoleum floor. The measly bits on my breakfast fell to the ground, patients jumping to the floor to grab the bits they could. Everything went silent, and everyone looked around at me, the place dying of a choking silence. All eyes were on me, wondering why I had dropped my tray and then why the Joker was sitting with me. Then the Joker jumped from his seat and hopped on top of me, causing my chair to crash to the ground. His mouth began devouring mine, and I couldn't move, my body was too frozen with panic and shock.

"Ahh! Little Butcher!" he groaned before laughing like a maniac. I heard gasps from around the room and then I heard Harley shriek. The Joker jumped off me, giggling to himself as Harley ran over and hopped on top of me, grabbing a fist full of my hair and bouncing my head off the ground. She punched me hard in the face, causing my head to loll to the side. But then something inside me exploded. I grabbed her head and kneed her in the stomach. She slumped to the side of me and I growled starting to punch her back. I grabbed her blonde hair and slammed her head into the ground. She squealed like a pig before two guards pulled me off her. It took them long enough to get here! Harley was dragged kicking and screaming and demanding a cheese sandwich, into the ward while I was held with a needle, a sedative I guessed, held very close to my arm. I tried to catch my breath as I watched the Joker giggle from across the room. He nodded his head in approval before I was dragged back to my cell. I was thrown in and told I wasn't going to be allowed back to breakfast for one week.

"O big lose!" I snapped at them as they slammed the door, leaving me alone.

It was another half hour before everyone else was back in the cells. I saw every single one of them look at me. My eye must have been starting to bruise. I didn't see Harley though, she must have been brought in the other door. I saw the Joker though, he walked by me cell and winked at me. I just wanted to smash the plate glass door and rip his fucking face off. I lay down on my bunk and stared at the ceiling, and I started to calm down, but then I heard whistling. I tried to ignore it, but he persisted, until I glanced in his direction. He grinned like a Cheshire cat at me, mouthing something at me.

"_Well done…"_

I gave him the finger and turned back to staring at the ceiling. I can't believe I fell for that! But I suppose I was a bit of the way to getting into his gang. I didn't know what the schedule was for a day at Arkham, besides the rec room that evening. So I didn't know what I was supposed to do all day.

About two hours later, the asylum book cart came around so I decided I would get one to bide my time. I walked to the door and the book cart stopped outside. A prisoner with shackles around his arms and legs and a forlorn look in his eyes pushed the cart in front of him and his dead gaze met mine. His skin was severely scarred from what appeared to be burns and his skin bubbled over his right cheek.

"Book?" he said, his mouth hardly moving.

"Em yea I'll take…" I said scanning the titles.

"This one." he said shortly picking up an old worn out book and opening the little hatch, he slipped it through.

"But…" I said looking at the book. But before I could protest further, he walked on chanting "book cart" through the hall.

I looked at the book. It was a title and author I had never heard of. I threw it on my bed, but then curious, I sat down and flicked through it. The pages were stained yellow and the print was small and archaic. I flicked through until I got to the middle section. A small note fell out, and before I even opened it, I knew who it was from.

"_Feel better soon. - J"_

I glanced at it then back to the Joker's cell where he lay on his bunk, asleep I assumed. Jesus, he was some machine. He had power everywhere. Everyone did what he said, well probably because they were afraid, and rightly so. He'd probably kill you there on the spot if you didn't do what he said. At first the note scared me, but then I started looking at it objectively. This meant he definitely meant something…I was getting one step closer to the Joker.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Sailor Sutty here! =D Glad everyone is still enjoying the story! Some people added it to their favourites and whatnot! So here's a new chapter for you! =D Thanks again! _**

**_-Sailor_**

The next day was quite possibly the most boring day I had ever experienced. While everyone else went off to "breakfast" I was left in my cell. I was able to sleep in which was a positive thing, but every time I moved on my bed, I could feel my stomach rumble. At that moment, I would have given anything for that piece of toast with no edges. I decided to read the book I was given by the book cart. Turns out it was very interesting. I was getting to the good part when a horrible screech was emitted coming from the down the very end of the corridor. I jumped up from my bunk and gazed out trying to see who could let such a shriek. Then a patient in a straight jacket with wild, brown hair sticking up in all directions ran past with a dozen guards chasing after him. Jesus, they can't even make sure one patient doesn't get loose…this place is a wreck.

"Hey doll face!" said the Joker suddenly appearing from the side of my cell. I jumped back in fright, then tried to compose myself.

"Like my diversion?" he grinned.

"Yea…great diversion, you got some emotionally unstable inmate to run amuck…impressive." I said clapping.

He stepped in and I retreated back to the wall.

"There's just no pleasing you is there?" he laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I did that little distraction so we could have a chance to talk…" he said stepping forward with me and running his fingers through his hair.

"About what?"

He suddenly jumped at me and pulled a knife out of somewhere pointing it at my neck.

"Now butcher…" he hissed into my face. "I need to know you're not just some rat that Gordon planted in here to catch me out!"

"I'm not I swear!" I choked out.

He stared intently into my eyes as if trying to figure out if I was lying.

"You do realise what will happen if I find out you lied to me…I will torture you and feed you to my friends in here…they will rape and do unspeakable things to you…"

I pushed him off me and the knife disappeared.

"Well then it's lucky for me I'm not lying then isn't it!"

He grinned at me and walked back over to me.

"Ok sugar tush I'll believe you." he said pinching my ass.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"You fucking love it!" he sneered.

"Ok listen…since I am somewhat convinced you are a genuine physco…with a great ass by the way." he winked. "I think you and I need to talk further. Now I know you are banned from breakfast after your little…outburst shall we say during breakfast so we will talk again sometime this week probably during breakfast."

"Ok…" I said as he turned to leave. "Wait! If a rat had of been sent by Gordon, what would the rat have to report about? You planning something?" I half grinned.

He turned, smiled evilly and tapped his nose before walking out and sealing me in again once again.

But the Joker never talked to me again that week. Five weeks passed in Arkham and he didn't even look my way when he was in his cell. I was starting to get cabin fever now in Arkham. Even getting taken out for breakfast and rec time wasn't enough. But soon I had my first meeting with my doctor.

I sat in the little office awaiting the doctors arrival. The door opened and in stepped the Joker in a bloody doctor's coat.

"Evening sugar tush!" he giggled.

"How…?" I choked unable to comprehend what he had obviously just done.

"What? The doctor's coat? Yea…Dr. Sutton was not able to see you today, he felt a bit…hehe…stringy!" he chuckled.

"Ok I really don't want to know." I said getting up from the chair.

"And where do you think you are going?" he said tapping Dr. Sutton's clipboard.

"Back to my cell since Dr. Sutton obviously can't see me."

"No, no!" he said waving his finger. "You're booked in for an hour so that means you're booked in for an hour with the Joker." he sneered.

"What…what are we gonna do?" I asked feeling sot of un comfortable.

"Well as you may not know I have been observing you silently for the past few weeks to make sure you worthy of my trust…" he said while dusting off his coat and sitting down.

"And what conclusion have you come too?"

"Well…I am willing to accept that you are who and what you say you are."

Something inside me jumped with excitement.

"Ok…" I said trying to make it sound like it didn't bother me.

"But I need you to do one more thing for me…" he grinned.

"I knew it…" I sighed. "What is it?"

"Now as I mentioned earlier…Dr. Sutton is around somewhere and I left in a hurry so I'm not sure if I finished the job or not so I need you, my little Butcher to go in and finish the job. He's just through that door…" he said standing up and opening the door behind him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes…unless you don't feel like butchering anyone else?" he smirked.

"No that's fine I can do it." I managed to say

"Well then follow me." he said walking into the back room.

I followed obediently and as the Joker stepped from in front of my view I saw a very bloody and bruised doctor tied to a chair, semi conscious.

"Hello again Doc!" squealed the Joker.

He mumbled something groggily and opened his bruised eyes. "Joker…"

"Yes and this my assistant Little Butcher. Or you're new patient actually."

I felt really sorry for this poor doctor. He was young enough and obviously wasn't that experienced.

"Now I can see you are only half dead and I would like my little girl here to finish you off." he smiled.

"Joker, please I can get you whatever you want!" pleaded the doctor.

"Haha! Do you honestly think I am going to be that merciful?"

"Joker…" I started. He spun around and looked me dead in the eye, so I stopped what I was about to say. I knew that if I requested he spare this man's life I would not live to see the night. "Nothing…" I smiled sweetly.

"Ok my dear." he smiled brightly at me. "Now what I need you to do is give this doctor a lovely Joker smile then we shall see how pretty he is." he giggled.

"You want me to slash his mouth?" I said slightly horrified.

"Yea…you don't mind Dr. Sutton right? Exactly!"

"C'mon babes…" he said handing me a knife.

My whole career seemed to slip away in front of me.

"Please don't Aurora. I know you're a good girl and you wouldn't do anything…"

I leaned down and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Please forgive me." I whispered as I stuck the knife into his mouth and dragged it from side to side. He shrieked with pain as the blood ran down his face. The limp flesh from his cheeks limped down as if reaching out to knit itself to the other side to stop the pain. I looked to the Joker for approval but he just stood there expressionless. I knew what I had to do. I dug the already bloody knife into the hollow part of his neck and the screams were silenced.

The Joker stood there as his claps echoed throughout the room.

"Very good Little Butcher." he smiled.

"Have I proved myself?"

He smile widened and he walked over to me resting his hands on my waist.

"O yes you have." he grinned.

I suddenly felt myself drowning in his chocolate brown orb like eyes.

"Can I go now?" I said breaking our gaze.

He let me go and I walked out to the waiting guards.

"C'mon freak" they said as they dragged me away and back to the VO ward.

When I got back to my cell the Joker was already lying on his bed grinning madly at me. The fact that he got back before me scared me a little and for a split second made me question whether or not that had just happened. He blew me a kiss and licked his lips as he held up a piece of paper to the glass door which I strained to read.

'_How was the doctor?' _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Glad people are still reading and leaving reviews and adding to their faves. Thanks to everyone so far who did that! =D much appreciated! Anyway here's a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! See you next chapter! =D**_

_**-Sailor**_

As the weeks passed the patients started to accept me more as their own, not fully but it was better than when I first came here. However, some of the more mentally unstable patients did not trust me such as Baine. The more intelligent patients such as The Riddler were trying to figure me out and see if I was one of them. As I sat picking at my breakfast one morning, I looked around to observe everyone. The Joker was not in yet, of course, he never came straight away. I still hadn't figured out where he went or what he was doing but I figured I'd find out eventually. But I noticed a shadow over my table and looked up and found Two-Face and The Riddler standing over me.

"Yes?" I piped.

"We're curious about you…" Two-Face said.

"Why?"

"Because I know the Joker doesn't trust anyone as quick as he seemed to trust you."

"How do you know he trusts me?"

"Because we had a poker night the other night and he was ranting about you." the Riddler growled.

"Really? That doesn't sound like him."

"I know!" they both said leaning over the table.

I retreated, feeling somewhat intimidated.

"So what's your deal? You trying to cuddle up to the Joker? Why?"

"You know Quinn wont like that." tutted the Riddler.

"Listen, I am not trying cuddle up to anyone! I'm just stuck here until they let me go."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't believe you."

"Why do you guys care anyway?"

"We don't, we just like messing with the Joker's plans that all."

They were both confusing me and giving me a headache.

"Whatever." I said as I slumped back in my chair.

Suddenly Two-Face leapt across the table and pinned me up against the wall, his severely scarred face right next to mine.

"Listen to me, the boys and me have been talking and we decided we don't trust you and our plans may be in danger with little ears around." he said pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Hey! What's going on?" I heard a booming familiar voice.

Suddenly the Joker just appeared and pulled Two-Face off me and started brawling. Riddler, of course, just stood there occasionally glancing at his pocket watch. Two Arkham guards pulled them away finally and threatened to sedate both of them if they didn't stop.

"Enough! Stop you two!" the guards roared. Of course all the patients were crowding around because that was probably the most exciting thing that has ever happened in Arkham.

"Joker…" said Two-Face before he was hauled out of the mess hall. "Watch that one." he said pointing to me.

The Joker was pulled out the other door and thrown back into the cells I'd imagine.

Harley then approached me as I tried to regain myself from the shock.

"Wow…" she squeaked. "Mista J never stuck up for me like that."

"I'm sure that's not true." I said not really listening to Harley.

"It's true!" she whined. She began to sob to herself and I was just in no mood to hear this.

"Pull yourself together woman!" I boomed. A hush suddenly fell over the room.

"Have some pride for the love for the God!"

Harley looked at me and her pout turned into a vicious smirk.

"I know you are after my Mista J!" she suddenly squealed.

"O please!"

She jumped on me and threw punches at me and I could feel my face beginning to swell.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted as I punched her in the stomach and retaliated.

"Don't worry if I have my way you wont live to see Mista J and his fantastic plan!"

My ears immediately pricked up. But just as she finished her sentence she knew she had said too much.

Suddenly two guards arrived and started pulling me off her, but I didn't mind now, I knew the Joker had something planned and I was on the cusp of being involved.

When I was thrown back into my cell, I saw the Joker was already in his cell lying there whistling to himself. I threw myself on my bed and feeling my face starting to bruise. But I knew now I had to get the Joker to involve me in this plan but I was unsure about whether to tell him that I knew and that Harley had told me. That day was a very special day in Arkham, it was library day. This happened only a few times a year. We were all to go during different time slots. It was a very complex system apparently but watching the inmates I soon discovered the pattern. The first set of inmates that were allowed go where the high maintenance patients such as Croc, Bane and Clay face. Next some of the villainesses' such as Poison Ivy, Livewire and Catwoman. I was surprised they didn't let Harley go since she was friends with Ivy. And I wondered why I wasn't allowed go either. Next was the turn of The Penguin, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze and the Riddler. After them, it was my turn and just as I suspected The Joker was released alongside me but then out came Harley Quinn along with Scarecrow.

"Mista J!" she squealed. "Wait what's she doing here?" she said disgusted that I was there.

"Harley shut up and walk." growled the Joker. We were brought from the VO ward, cuffed and brought into the elevator. There some other inmates from the less extreme wards were brought with us but they kept to themselves. Dr. Crane caught up with me as I walked.

"Tell me my dear…" he purred in my ear. "What are you afraid of?"

"Not you" I snapped pushing him into the wall.

A few weeks ago I would have not been able to stand up to anyone let alone Dr. Crane. He growled slightly and dragged behind Harley. The Joker didn't talk to me as we walked to the library which I thought was odd but I figured he had his reasons. When we got to the library, I was taken by surprise. It was an amazing library. I mean compared to the rest of Arkham, the library was extremely modern. You wouldn't think you were still in Arkham. It was a round room and every floor had a stairs leading up to the next floor. Up the very top, a beautiful chandelier. Book cases surrounded every inch of the walls on every floor and every floor was dedicated to a different section. Beside the door, a tall wooden plaque stood which explained what topic or genre of book was on what floor. Everyone split up, some going to different floors, other's who were less interested in books sat by the door waiting to be returned to their cell. I saw that the History section was located on the sixth floor so I started ascending the stair cases. As I walked I noticed the sections that seemed most popular. The English section and the Technology section had the most people around them. I kept walking until I reached the History section which was dark and dusty. It looked like no one had ventured up here in years. I began researching books regarding the World Wars. I was only there about ten minutes and had only picked up a few books when I heard a creak around the other side of the round floor. I looked over and saw The Joker watching me. I just turned back around thinking that if he wanted something he would come over. Still sensing him looking at me, I turned around but there was no one there.

"Follow me." I heard from the other side of me.

I jumped with fright but he didn't move, just looked at me waiting for me to move.

"Why?"

"Don't question it, just do what I tell you." he growled quietly.

He turned to walk away and I followed glancing down to see the guards still standing downstairs oblivious to us upstairs. He felt along the bookcases searching for something. Then he rubbed his hands together and pulled on the book case pulling it out slightly. He glanced down at the guards and walked into the shadows waiting for me to follow. I did and we arrived in a little room and the light buzzed on as he pulled the bookcase closed.

"So…what's going on?" I said my voice somewhat shaky.

"Listen I need you to do something for me."

"Why me?"

"Because you're a girl and this a girls task."

"Get Harley to do it." I snubbed.

He giggled slightly and approached me.

"I don't trust Harley. I never trusted Harley. I want someone new, who I can trust." he said cocking an eyebrow towards me.

"Ok…what is it?"

"I need you to seduce this guard…" he started.

"Ha! You want me to what? I can't seduce anyone!"

It was true, men and getting men into bed was never my speciality.

"O please! I'm sure you're able to whore yourself up when you want" he winked. "And with that arse you should be fine!"

"I think Harley is more inclined towards this…"

"Listen you want to be in my team or what?"

"Of course I do, you know I do Joker but I cant do that."

"Please call me Mr. J"

"Ok…Mr. J." I smiled.

A muffled bell came from outside signalling the end of our session in the library. He sighed angrily and went to open the bookcase and glanced quickly to make sure no one was there.

"C'mon."

I rushed to his side and walked out. The guards were rounding up the inmates and were getting anxious that the Joker was missing.

"We'll talk again…" he said before walking around the other side and down the stairs.

I raced around the other side with my books and down to where the guards breathed a sigh of relief seeing the Joker back without causing trouble.

"Mista J how do you like my new design on the Arkham uniform?" Harley gleamed, making sure I could hear her. She had clearly just ripped the top and made it extremely low cut to attract the Joker. He looked her up and down and mumbled "Looks the same" before walking on. Harley looked like she was about to burst into tears. Scarecrow on the other hand noticed and went over sniffing Harley's hair while he talked. She merely squealed and ran up the front where two guards were until we got back to our cells.

That evening, I spent my time reading the books I had managed to get from the library. It felt like I was back home reading about History. It was my one hobby that I loved. I didn't realise what time it was until the guard came around and turned off the lights.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Sorry following orders sweet cheeks!" he winked shining the flashlight in my eyes. I sat in a huff on my bed but decided to lie down. I watched the three change of guard and guessed it was around four in the morning. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard my door opening. I looked around and adjusted to the dark when I saw it was the Joker.

"Butcher! Psst! Butcher! Get up quickly! We don't have much time the guard might wake up!" he hissed in the dark.

I got off my bed and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. We ran through the main corridor of VO ward while the other patients snoozed away. Most of the guards were asleep at their posts. We stopped to catch our breath at a dark corner.

"Where…where are going?" I whispered.

But before he answered my question we were back running now in a section of the asylum I've never been in before. We reached a room that was marked private but he jiggled the handle and the door opened.

"Ok…" he started in a normal tone while closing the door. The light hurt my eyes and I squinted in pain and had to open them gently to adjust to the light. He sat me down opposite him and looked me dead in the eyes. "Now we're gonna discuss the plan."

"Plan?" I said playing dumb. "What plan?"

"My plan" he said simply.

"What's the plan for?" I questioned.

"The plan to take over the asylum" he grinned.

I grinned at him and he chuckled slightly. My promotion was now in sight.

"Really?" I said quite interested now.

"Yes…you and I are going to take over Arkham."

The smile died on my face. "What?" I said flatly.

"Yea I was going to let Harley in on it…but she's a bit clumsy, good kid but gets distracted very easily but she was the best of a bad bunch…but then when you arrived I saw a possible new assistant and decided to put the plan to rest for a while and see if you were trustworthy and I figure you are." he grinned. "So I want you to be involved."

A sudden wave of guilt washed over me as I looked into his eyes which were filled with evil thoughts and plans. I only noticed now his hands were resting on mine across the table.


	5. Chapter 5

After that meeting with the Joker, suddenly my whole plan was being turned on its head. I lay awake in my cell nearly every night thinking about the pro's and con's of my options. And the worst part was I couldn't talk to anyone about it. After another week, I was told I had a meeting with Gordon, he apparently wanted to question me about the crimes I had committed. But it wasn't, he wanted to see what the story was and if I had heard any news.

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when a guard came banging on my cell door.

"Get up!" he roared.

I pulled myself off my bed and waited for him to open the door, cuff me and lead me down to the meeting rooms. As I stepped out, I saw the Joker's head prick up and he stared at me while I walked away. I was lead down a long corridor where I was put into an elevator and two sets of gates closed on me. There were screens on either wall with the Arkham symbol flashing from time to time. Nothing was said as we ascended, and for some reason the mood seemed to lighten. We got to the top floor and the sunlight beamed in through the top windows. It was madness, I hadn't seen proper sunlight in months. They walked me out into the sunlight and it hit my skin like a bullet. I remembered what it was like to be out in the open and at that point I just wanted to break down and cry. We got to the meeting room and the guards cuffed me to the table. I waited until Gordon arrived and he nodded to the guards for them to leave. We were left alone and neither of us spoke for the first few minutes.

"So how are you?"

"You've got to get me the fuck out of here! I'm going fucking insane!" I roared. Thank God the room was sound proof.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just fucking hate it in here!"

"Well did you find anything out?"

I sighed deeply and rested my head on my arms. For some reason I didn't really want to tell him what I knew.

"You found out something." smiled Gordon.

"Well sorta."

"What did you find out?" he said pulling a pad and pen, ready to write down anything I said.

"Well…I know there is something happening…but I don't know the details."

"Anything at all?" he persisted.

"No." I snapped.

"Ok, listen I know tensions are high and I know you are very uncomfortable here but I cant get you any other accommodation, we need people to believe you are who you say you are."

"I know! But just give me time!" I roared.

"Ok…ok sorry, I'll come back and see you in a few weeks and we will discuss it." he said pressing the button to alert the guard. He stood up and I rubbed my eyes and he turned around to me. "Are you sure there is nothing?"

I gave him a fierce look and he held up his hands and apologised. The guard opened the door, let Gordon out and then came and brought me back to my cell. I was only back in my cell about 20 minutes when we were all called into the rec room. I stood where I always stood at the wall and then sliding down, sitting on the floor. I actually hated rec room time. It was an hour I dreaded because I have to say I hated most of the patients that resided here and they didn't like me. Maybe I didn't fit their profile of a mass murderer and they didn't want me in on their gang. I didn't care…well I did kinda but I wasn't sure why I cared. The Joker arrived shortly after everyone else as usual and didn't talk to me, didn't even acknowledge my existence. I wasn't surprised. After what Two-Face and The Riddler had said to him he was probably still sore, so I didn't expect much talk. He was laughing and joking with Harley though which of course she was loving. She couldn't get enough of it, wrapping herself around him as Ivy looked on disgusted with her behaviour. I was picking off the last of my nail polish when a note fell into my lap as I looked up and saw the Joker walk by. I opened the note and it read _'we meet tonight, I'll come for you. X - J'_ I shoved the note in my pocket before anyone spotted it. Ok this had to be the night. This had to be the night where he tells me what my role is in all of this.

So I waited in cell that night, lying there unable to sleep knowing he was planning on getting me tonight. Then I heard a light tapping on my door. I looked up and saw it was him standing there glancing up and down the corridor to make sure he wasn't being watched. I jumped up and he opened the door.

"C'mon" he whispered.

He pushed me in front of him and we retraced the steps we had taken the other night to the little room. We sat down once again and the Joker grinned as usual.

"Ok here's the story…you are going to be an integral part of this plan and I need you to work with me on this."

"Ok." I said shakily. "But the asylum is so big…how is this going to work?"

"Ah poppet." he grinned "You underestimate daddy J don't you."

"All you need to know is that we are going to be getting Batman into deepest darkest depths of Arkham. And all I need from you is to set the trail."

"How do I do that?"

"The usual, attacking guards, torturing them while Batman tries fiercely to rescue them blah blah blah."

"So how are you actually going to get Batman here?"

"Ah." he said tapping his nose. "That is on a need to NOSE basis!" he hooted with laughter.

"Ok so what about after? When and if you succeed in taking over this asylum."

"WHEN I take it over…" he emphasised. "Hmmm…I haven't really thought about it. Take over Gotham I guess."

"Will I be involved?"

He eyed me up as if trying to figure out why I was hunting for information.

"Why do you ask my dear?"

"Just curious…"

"Well I'm not sure…I may very well discard you like an old piece of fruit like I did with Harley or I may keep you around it's hard to tell kiddo. I'd like to see if you're any use yet. Anyway, let's just see how you fair with this task yet before we talk about taking over Gotham. After all, how do I know you are able to even perform the task I give you now?" he cocked one eyebrow and seemed to ponder his own question. "But I'm sure you will!" he suddenly smiled. His smile died just as fast it came "And if not…" he pointed his fingers at me in the shape of a gun and giggled slightly. "Bang."

A cold shiver ran through my spine and at that point I realised… I had to tell Gordon.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walked back to my cell, given a quick slap on the arse and told that if I spoke to anyone about this I would find my own head put on a spike in the rec room. I said fair enough and he seemed happy with my response. I fell into an uneasy sleep that night and woke up the next day in a cold sweat. I jumped out of bed and banged on the cell door. Most of the patients were still asleep and were not happy with the banging at this ungodly hour of the morning. The Joker sat up and rubbed his eyes looking at me with a very disturbed, weird look plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed. I pretended I didn't see him but he knew I did. He lay back down and turned away. The guard yawned as he came into view.

"What?" he growled.

"I need you to contact Jim Gordon." I whispered.

"Why?" he said gruffly.

"I need to talk to him. It's urgent."

"Ok. I'll tell the office when they get in." he said obviously not amused at the fact he was awake even before the office was open.

He walked off and I was left sitting on my bed. I saw the Joker toss and turn. I knew he wasn't asleep and he would have questions for me later.

Later that morning I was collected from my cell and brought to see Gordon.

"What is it?" he said before even sitting down.

"The Joker is planning something, and I don't know all the details but I know most."

"Well go on tell me." he said taking out a Dictaphone.

"Well the Joker is planning a seize of the asylum. He's planning to take down Batman by luring him into the asylum and…" I hesitated a bit because I suddenly felt a tightness in my chest, a tightness called betrayal.

"And?" he pushed.

"And…I know Harley Quinn is involved too." I lied. I don't know why I lied, I just did.

"Ok brilliant stuff. Listen I'm gonna pass this info on and try and find out as much as you can ok?"

"Wait! You mean I cant leave now?" I said starting to panic. If the Joker finds out I am dead.

"No you cant leave now! We're right on the cusp of foiling his plan! C'mon…think of the promotion I'm putting you up for now." he smiled.

"Really?" I beamed.

"Yea, just going to head office now to fill in the forms, you pull this off and you will be a legend."

I could see my bright future ahead and I was going to be rich and I could finally get a private dorm…wow imagine…Just as I came back to the cell I was now in, Gordon was leaving and I realised that that promotion was a bit far off. I still had to go through with this plan though so that meant spending more time with the Joker and getting closer to him…uh the things we do to get ahead. Anyway, I was brought back to my cell and as the guard walked away, I saw a pair of dark eyes staring back at me, vicious with suspicion, anger and distrust. I smiled meekly hoping he was playing one of his of his jokes that I don't get. But I got nothing in return, he just stood there clearly fuming. I was not looking forward to that conversation in the rec room or he may wait and hunt me down tonight. Either way I knew I would have to answer some very unpleasant questions about what I was doing with that guard. I didn't really want to think about it, so I sat counting the cracks that were appearing in the ceiling. We were brought to breakfast and I sat at the same table eating that piece of toast with no corners. Harley, Ivy and Livewire all sat at a table eyeing up Dr. Crane who was messing with a bag that had smoke coming out of it. He realised that they were looking and sneered at them while hiding the bag under his coat. The Joker walked in and swiped an apple from Two-Faces tray. I looked at the table hoping he wouldn't see me.

"So." I suddenly heard above me. "What was with the guard?"

"O…em I had a phone call, that was it."

"O yea? Who from?" he pressed, taking a bite out of the apple. The juice dripped down the side of his mouth like an animal.

"Em…my mother."

"Really?" he said very sarcastically.

"Yes." I said looking at the table.

"That's funny because I don't believe you." he smiled, sitting down.

"Well that's not my fault."

"Listen, I know there's something up here, don't try and fool the Joker sugar tush." he grinned.

"So what was I doing then?"

"I don't know but I will figure it out…just watch yourself."

With that he got up and walked out of the canteen. I had a feeling my fate was sealed.

The Joker didn't talk to me for the rest of the week, but I knew he was watching me and every move I made. I had to be on my best behaviour. You could not imagine the relief that washed over me when I saw him smiling at me after about a week. I sat watching a political show on T.V in the rec room while some inmates complained about wanting to watch cartoons. But I was used to it now so they didn't scare me that much. The Joker came and sat next to me and I glanced at him but he shot me a smile and I returned it. I only remembered now how bad I must have looked. I mean I've been here about 2 months and there is no waxing facilities at Arkham so my lady moustache and eye brows must have been out of control. Must have looked like a fuzzy bear, maybe that's why he smiled or laughed. Either way I had a feeling I would be getting told some details. He scooted over and I ignored him. He tapped my shoulder but nothing. He brushed my hair away and leaned in while I started intently at the screen.

"I know who and what you are…" he purred.

I immediately froze and he got up and walked confidently out of the room. At that point I just wanted the couch to eat me up. I was as good as dead. While I walked back to my cell like a zombie I glanced around anxiously. I felt somewhat safer when I was back in my cell and curled up on my bed, but just as the door was closed and locked, I sensed something was wrong. Suddenly, I could hear a hissing sound and as I looked up at the cracks in my ceiling I saw that a green gas was seeping into my cell. I got up and ran to the door banging on it furiously. But the gas covered the room in a blanket of haze and I slid down the door, collapsing on the floor and heard a faint laughing before blacking completely out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sailor Sutty is back! :D Hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I promise it won't go that long again! As always feedback is welcomed and I'll see you guys next chapter :D**

**-Sailor**

My head was throbbing when I eventually came out of my unconscious state. A light buzzed over my head occasionally plunging me into darkness for a few seconds at a time which only added to my headache. My head pulsed and I could feel a trickle of blood down the side of my face. I tried to move my hands but found they were bound to the arms of the old, rickety chair I was strapped to. I moaned and let my head loll back and a striking pain ran up my neck while I winced in pain.

"So…you're a cop." I heard from all corners of the room.

My eyes snapped open and I looked frantically around the room but couldn't find the person.

"I'm not" I said quietly.

Then there was silence for a while. But alarm bells were going off in my head and I couldn't sit still. I could feel my blood rushing through my body as I scanned the room over and over looking for any possible exit I could use once I've figured out a way of escaping the chair I was lashed to.

"I gotta say, I love watching you squirm baby"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Right here" he giggled appearing at the door beside me.

He strode over and leaned on the arms of the chair tipping it back on 2 legs.

"You're a fucking cop…I don't know how I didn't see this coming! You're a fucking cop!"

"Actually…"

"Actually! Actually you're a fucking rat!" he roared.

"I'm not I swear! Do you think I would have killed that doctor just for a promotion?"

"I don't know"

"Why do you think I'm a cop?"

"I was tipped off"

"By who?"

If I could just plant one seed of doubt in his mind, I could work off that…

"Why does it matter by who?" he roared.

"Coz I want to know who thinks I'm with the filth"

He examined his fingers contemplating whether or not to answer.

"It was Two-Face" he scoffed.

"And you're going to believe Two-Face?" I chortled.

"He said he recognises you from the many police gatherings he was at before the…unpleasantness" referring to horrible accident with his face I'm assuming.

"Nah that wasn't me, sure I was a college student before this and when I wasn't in class I was out drinking. I've never been at a police gathering. C'mon Mr J you know that wasn't me" I smiled. He looked at me as if torn between whether or not to trust me, well trust me as much as the Joker can trust a person.

"I mean, think about it of course he's out to get to me! He and the Riddler have had it out for me since the start! And I think it's coz they're jealous of you and your brilliance…and they don't want you to take over the asylum coz they want a shot and they know you'd succeed."

"Hmm…."

He suddenly pulled a mirror out of his pocket and stared at himself. "That is true…I am quite brilliant"

"I know you are"

"But that still doesn't convince me you're not a cop!"

"Ok think about this then. You probably own t shirts that are older than me, how am I gonna be a cop and a student. And why would Gordon put me on such a high risk job instead of someone who could handle it."

He tapped his chin, pacing up and down in front of me. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and took all my will to stop them falling which could arouse suspicion.

He was silent for what seemed like hours.

"Ok…I'll let you live but only because I've never had someone in my gang with such a nice rump before" I couldn't believe it; my arse got me out of it, even though I always thought it was too big, phew! "O by the way, nice Shakespeare quote on your right cheek" he winked. "How…" I began but then I figured I didn't even want to know.

"'Madness in great ones must not unwatch'd go.' I like it" he smiled while slashing the ropes around my ankles.

I got up from the chair, relieved but my heart still pounding in my chest. He towered over me and pulled out a knife holding it to my throat.

"But if I hear any more business about you, you'll find yourself buried in a hollow grave in Ivy's garden" he growled.

I nodded feverously, hoping he would let me go.

"Ok, let's go" he pulled my arm to walk along with him through the door. He put me back in my cell and he crept back into his, only saying "Night toots"

Surprisingly, things went back to normal pretty fast. No one seemed to realise I was gone from my cell for a long period of time and that the Joker may have had anything to do with it. Although I suspected it was all a show and that he really was keeping a close eye on me. No sudden movements or mistakes were to be made. The Joker didn't talk to me all that much except for a few run-ins at breakfast and in the library. The trail on this big plan to take over Arkham went cold. The Joker stopped talking about it at least with me. Gordon would call from time to time but I had nothing new to tell him except about the whole horrible threat to kill me incident, which he noted. I kept my head down and the inmates seem to be more tolerable of me. I think they realised that surely I wouldn't be in this long if it was actually Gordon trying to get a rat into the Joker's organisation.

I was actually getting used to living in Arkham, which was scary to even contemplate. I got used to the guards, their changes, what time they come to take us out for breakfast and rec time. Everything fit into a nice routine. So you can imagine my startle when one evening, I would guess around seven, I noticed the guards coming and taking us out of our cells. This was odd. I looked over at the Joker who just licked his lips and made a very inappropriate hand gesture towards his mouth. The guard then came and opened my cell.

"Hey what's going on?"

"It's time to decorate the tree!" beamed Croc walking in front of my cell.

"The tree?"

"Yea, it's Christmas, did they not have Christmas in your fancy college" snapped the guard.

"It's nearly Christmas?" it was hard to tell in this place and I didn't realise I had been there so long.

"Yea….well if you don't want to you can sit in here"

"No, no I like decorating the tree" I smiled.

I walked along with the other inmates, some were very excited, and other's not so much. Ivy, as you can imagine, was disgusted at the idea of cutting down a poor, defenceless, innocent, intelligent (her words) tree and whoring it up with shiny balls and tinsel, making it look cheap and destroying it's natural beauty. Everyone is entitled to their opinion I suppose. We walked into the rec room and there stood a huge tree, plain waiting for the inmates to decorate it. Boxes were scattered containing decorations I'd imagine and other Christmas knick knacks. Some of the less interested inmates sat and watched television while the ones who obviously loved Christmas started sorting through the boxes. Harley bounced around and the Joker actually joined in with the festive cheer, although occasionally he would take the lamb from the crib with half its painted scratched off and refer it to as Harvey the second. He was less than impressed. Croc was having a blast and started throwing tinsel on the tree where no one else could reach, laughing while doing so.

"I love Christmas! Do you like Christmas Butcher?" mumbled Croc as he placed a Santa hat on his head, which he had retrieved from the dusty box marked 'inmate's hats'.

"I do Croc, when I was at boarding school we got to decorate the tree we put in the common room, it was kinda like this, except nothing like it"

He looked a tad confused but that went when he shook his head. "What's boarding school?" he said picking up tinsel and wrapping it around his neck like a scarf.

"It's for snotty little rich kids" laughed the Joker, who was teasing Ivy by ripping off the pine needles from the tree.

"No it's not, Croc it's just a school where I got to sleep over, like here"

"Wow…and you had Christmas?" he beamed.

"We sure did" I smiled.

This was a weird conversation.

"Yes and here she learned the basic techniques for when she'd suck off her lecturers in college" the Joker giggled.

"Did you do that Little B? Croc think's that's bad" Croc sighed.

"No I didn't Croc, don't listen to him, he just wishes I'd do that to him"

"Well maybe my Christmas wish will come true, eh Crocie?" laughed the Joker. Croc laughed along with him although I don't think he quite got the joke.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys, new chapter! I noticed from the last one a lot more people added it to their faves and everything and I must say it is really nice to see so thank you everyone :) Here's a new chapter so I hope you enjoy it! :D_**

**_-Sailor_**

While Croc busied himself with the top half of the tree, the rest of us smaller patients worked on the lower half. Suddenly, from behind me I heard purring. I turned my head and saw that it was the Creeper.

"Hey baby!" he purred. "I'm new around here so maybe you could show me how this place works."

Just as he was talking Harley walked by, he looked her up and down, whistled then back to our conversation. No wonder they call him the Creeper.

"Eh I don't think so" I said hanging a bauble on the branch.

"Why not Sugar?"

"Because most of the wenches in here are one man loons and your talking to one of them" I heard the Joker sneer from the other side of the tree. He stuck his head around to get a proper look and cocked one eyebrow at the Creeper.

"Ooooooo! Is big Daddy in charge here!" giggled the Creeper.

As I've said before, I've never stood up to anyone in my life and the idea that the Joker was standing there spewing that he 'owns' me wasn't settling with me at all. That and I still wanted to keep on his good side.

"I am actually and there's only room for one clown prince of crime" he growled.

"Ooooo! Get a load of you" he giggled again, jumping on the spot.

"So toots, what's the story, is what clowno here saying true?"

I looked between the Joker and the Creeper and I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at the tree. But out of the corner of my eye I saw an evil smirk creeping onto the Joker's face. The Creeper just giggled for no reason and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Well Joker looks like I'm gonna take your status and your woman!"

I looked down and I saw the Joker's large hand speckled with grease paint clamped on the Creeper's sickly yellow hand.

"I'm warning you" he growled. He growled so fiercely, I even felt my stomach go hollow and it wasn't even directed at me.

"I'm quaking" he sniggered.

"You fucking better be"

An intense stare followed from the Joker and the smile died on the Creeper's face and his hand found refuge by his side.

"Oi! No messing from you Joker!" yelled the guard from behind plate glass.

"There's no messing here is there Creeper?"

He said nothing just turned and hopped away.

"I love how you know who's boss" the Joker laughed while the patients went back to the decorations.

"Excuse me; I never said you were my boss"

"O my dear but you did. When that…lunatic asked you where your loyalties lie, you said nothing, just looked away" he grinned.

"Silence doesn't mean anything"

"Ok you keep telling yourself that but I know…o I know" he laughed spinning the bauble on the tree.

"Excuse me, but if you were my boss, you would keep me in the loop regarding such…" but before I could finish, he planted his huge hand on my mouth.

"Sssh! Do you not realise little ears are listening!"

I mumbled under his hand and watched his eyes dart back and forth watching for someone listening. No one was, as far as I could see.

"I'm guessing you're curious about whether the job is still on?"

I nodded.

"Well I'm still suspicious…so don't be expecting major details."

"So what's going to happen?"

"I'm changing some stuff but it's nothing for you to worry your little head about, it's on hiatus" he said patting the top of my head. "When I need you, I'll come get you"

"But…"

"Look, clearly you're desperate to be around me…"

"I wouldn't say that."

He shot me a glare.

"I'll come get you when I'm ready tonight, I have a surprise"

"What?" I said baffled at the notion.

"A surprise"

"I heard that, what is it?" I said slightly concerned.

"You know for a college student, you're not that bright, it clearly wouldn't be a surprise if I told you"

Everyone finished on the tree and I have to say it looked quite nice, well as nice as it could look against the grey, dull walls of an asylum. We were all frisked and lead back to our cells for the night. My stomach was in knots thinking about what the surprise was. The usual nightly routine followed. The guard, the snoring…I lay on my bed, sleep eluding me when I heard a knock on my cell. I looked over and it was the Joker ushering me out. He seemed a lot more calm than usual which was also very unsettling. Instead of walking the usual way we do to our little room, we went the opposite way towards the guard.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

He put his finger over his lips and said nothing as we snaked up the corridor. We passed Harley's cell and she was awake, her sad little face pressed up against the glass as me and the love of her life walked by her. We got to the top and saw the guard asleep in his booth. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in between mine. That was odd but I pushed past it, concentrating so much on not allowing my steps to make any noise whatsoever. We walked the corridors as if we were walking through a park. He seemed quite content that no guards would appear from any corners.

"So what's the surprise?"

"Hmm? O your surprise, yes that's later on. Don't worry babes you'll get it, I just happened to double book and tonight is also my poker night with the Arkham gang" he smiled.

"Then why do I have to go? Couldn't you have just got me later?" I whined. I would feel ill until I got this over with.

"No, no sweets!"

"Why not?" I pouted. He wrapped his arm around me shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"Because you're my girl, and my girl always comes with me" he grinned. Did he just say that? This lunatic thinks I'm his girl…and yet a few hours ago he was saying he was still suspicious of me? He makes no sense at all. This just made me more apprehensive about what the surprise is.

We walked down a long set of stairs until we got to a dingy door. He knocked on the door in a certain way which I'm assuming was code to tell who was at the door. Now, during our walk, I had forgotten to inquire as to who this gang is. Two-Face opened the door and I mentally slapped myself.

"Joker…nice of you to grace us with your presence"

"Well Harvey, I knew you guys wouldn't start without me. His expression didn't change even as the Joker giggled at his own joke. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me forward.

"Why is she here?" growled Harvey, the coin he flipped catching the light.

"Now Harvs, you never had a problem when I brought Harley down to our poker matches"

"Yes but…"

"Well then there should be no problem here!" announced the Joker striding in dragging me along with him. The room was dim apart from the light above the table. Smoke clouded the air above me clearly looking for a vent to escape, but there was none. Sitting around the table was Croc, The Penguin and the Riddler along with 2 extra seats for the Joker and Two-Face. I badly wanted to leave but the Joker held my hand tight and walked over to the table greeting everyone.

"Everyone, this is Aurora, our as we call her Little Butcher" he smiled.

"Hello my dear, very nice to make your acquatince, we haven't been introduced. I am The Penguin" said the small, stumpy man. He offered his hand for me to shake it and as I did so, he turned it and kissed it. Get me out of here!

"Hey Little B! I'm really glad the Joker brought you" exclaimed Croc.

"Yes…brilliant" said The Riddler dryly, not taking his eyes off his cards.

At least Croc was being nice to me, well he always is.

"Where's Harley Joker?" inquired Riddler as Penguin waddled off to get me a chair.

"Harls is old news guys"

"O really, you've replaced her?" sneered Two-Face.

"Even though she still worships you?" added Riddler.

"Yes boys, this here is the new face of Joker's henchgirls!" he bellowed.

Penguin placed the chair beside the Joker and I sat down. He immediately put his hand on my leg. What I wouldn't give to be back in my office with Mr Harper.

"O wow, now that's strange because I could have sworn I saw o, what is that new fellow's name? Creeper, so called, groping her today?"

The Joker shot me a fierce glare while Riddler and Two-Face sniggered.

"No, no I think you mean when we were decorating the tree, remember Mr J you were there, you stopped him. There was no other time, I swear"

"Yes that was it" smiled Penguin clearly not aware of the shit he had potentially got me in.

"O that…I put a stop to that" grunted the Joker.

"Tea my dear?" offered Penguin holding a china tea pot in front of him.

"Em sure…"

"Do you play cards?" asked Two-Face.

"Eh, yea I used to play in tournaments in college"

The Joker took the deck and started shuffling.

"Now Joker, I don't want any tricks" warned Penguin.

"Pingu please! What do you take me for?" he said in his usual best charming voice. But as soon as Penguin looked away, he turned and winked at me. I watched him shuffling the cards and dealing. He took his own and only that I was watching his wrists did I see him slipping out a couple of aces into his hand. I laughed quietly to myself.

"So Joker's are wild yes?" Joker said grinning madly.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! Glad people are still reading the story and thanks to everyone for adding it to their story alert and faves :D So here's a new chapter I hope you like it and reviews are welcomed :) _**

**_-Sailor_**

After a couple of hands, the mood seemed to get lighter. I noticed that Riddler and Two-Face were still watching every move I made. The Joker seemed to be winning all the hands surprise, surprise.

"I can't believe his luck" scowled Two-Face.

"Believe it Harvs!" he giggled, scooping up his winnings. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to visit the little clown's room."

He walked down towards the door at the back of the room and I felt hollow inside, looking at them at all staring at me. I smiled meekly but that didn't take the edge off their cold stares.

"So what's your angle with the Joker?" Two-Face began.

"I don't have an angle…"

"Harley's angle was clear…she felt she couldn't breathe without the Joker's approval"

"Still doesn't" laughed Riddler.

"But you…I don't get you. You don't seem that interested in him at all and yet when he had you tied up like a sitting duck, he didn't kill you."

"Maybe he loves her" croaked Croc.

They all laughed, including me.

"No Croc my boy, the Joker only loves one thing and that's himself. Why do you think he's been in there so long? He loves looking at himself in the mirror."

"Well guys I don't know what to tell you, maybe I'm the only female in here that will work and won't always be mooning over him and that's what he wants"

Two-Face looked at me with squinted eyes. "You remind me so much of that paper pusher in MCU…"

"What are you saying Harvey?" squeaked Penguin.

"I'm convinced you work for MCU. I can see you now standing at the Commissioners party talking with Gordon laughing on the other side of the room…it has to be you"

I tried not to sweat.

"Look Two-Face, I don't know what you're talking about but that was not me"

The Joker arrived back and the conversation died. He probably sensed the tension.

"Now boys, I hope you weren't giving the kid a hard time!" he said pulling me into him.

Everyone went silent and the Joker dealt out the next hand. Then talked turned to the Batman.

I stayed quiet and just listened. The only encounters I had ever had with him were when I accidently walked into Gordon's office a couple of times when he was there. They all seemed to have an 'almost got 'im' story to tell, where they retell the tale of how they almost got the Batman but he managed to outsmart them in the end. They all told their story, Harvey began with how he tied him to a huge coin and was planning to squish him, but the Batman had stolen his lucky coin and sawed through the ropes. The Penguin trapped him in an aviary and the Riddler had put him through a poison maze. The shortest was Croc's. "I…I hit him with a rock!" everyone just stared at him as if waiting for more. "It was a big rock…" he sighed. I could have told all them their plans wouldn't have worked but it got me thinking that maybe they didn't want to kill him. After all, he kept them all in work…I suppose you could say.

The Joker, as usual, wanted to leave his until last because he considered his the best one.

They all turned to me; I bit my lip trying to think of something to say.

"I…I don't have a story"

"You've never had an encounter with the Batman?" said Two-Face.

I shook my head and he sniggered.

"That's ok pet" cooed the Joker.

The Joker then began his. He had tied the Batman to a machine that inflicted electric shock by laughing. I didn't see that coming at all. He had turned on the laughing gas machine and the audience were in fits and then somehow the Batman managed to worm his way out of the chair before it killed him. They didn't seem impressed at all. The Joker of course loved the sound of his own voice. After that hand, the Joker scooped up all his winnings and informed everyone we would be off. It hadn't felt like we had been there for hours because I was fascinated by what they were saying. I felt I really got an insight into their world, even if they made it very obvious I wasn't welcome. The Joker placed his winnings in his pockets and grabbed my hand.

"Very nice seeing all of you" he giggled as we walked out. That was met with grunts and a very loud goodbye from Croc.

We walked out the door and back the way we came, his fingers still entwined in mine.

"Even after all those hands, they still want to play poker with me…shows you how smart criminal masterminds really are!" he laughed.

"Now my dear, you've been very patient" he said using a different tone. "So I think you're ready for your surprise"

What I really wanted was to just go to bed, actually. When we walked back the way came from, where we would usually walk straight on for the VO ward, instead we took a right. This led us down another corridor. Where were all the guards? A light buzzed above us and we stopped outside a door. There was nothing special about it, just a door like the rest of them. He opened it and we stepped inside. I don't know what I was expecting, if I had all day and read through every idea I had written down, I would not have guessed this. He flicked on the light and there was…nothing. It looked like every other room. It had a high bed, like something you'd see in a doctor's office but that was it.

"Are we in the right room?"

"We sure are" he grinned taking off his coat and throwing it over the end of the bed.

"So what's the surprise?"

"Well since you're my new henchgirl, you're going to need something that shows you belong to me and no one else" I'm assuming he meant the Creeper.

"So…what a tattoo?" I said trying to keep my voice at a normal pitch.

"O god no!" he laughed. "While I do have the skills to do one, I don't like the idea of ink and blood mixing"

He whipped out a blade from his trouser pocket and my blood ran cold.

"Take off your top please" he smiled.

"Do I have to?" I blushed slightly.

"O c'mon baby! You don't have anything I haven't seen or cut off before!"

I could feel the panic bubbling in my stomach and my tear ducts welling up. Where was Gordon when you needed him?

"Look, I don't need a…whatever you're going to do to me with that, I know I'm in your gang and that's all that matters" I smiled nervously. "And I promise, I won't talk to anyone else and if Creeper comes near me again I'll tell him I'm in your gang and that's it"

He laughed lowly. I was hoping I was getting through. He walked calmly over to me as I walked backward, eventually hitting the wall. He put his hand against the wall over my shoulder and leaned his face into mine.

"Baby, this isn't about knowing you're in my gang…this is about people knowing you're mine" he said his voice taking a dangerously low pitch. "I don't do this for every gang member, they're disposable! You're for keeps" he grinned, his yellow teeth glaring at me. "Now, shirt off"

I whimpered and pulled my Arkham shirt off me. He pulled at the back of my bra and it unclipped immediately.

"Now, pop yourself up on the table" he smiled, slapping the table with his hand.

"Look I'm being serious here I don't want one"

He turned around on his heel and glared at me. I leaned back down against the wall as he towered over me. He took off his glove and punched me right in my right eye. There was an explosion of black in eye and my head started to pound violently.

"Table, now"

I staggered up and lay on the table, feeling my eye beginning to swell slightly. He placed his hands under my back and proceeded to flip me on my stomach. Well I suppose at least I would have to look at it.

"How big…"

"Ssh! I need total silence."

For a few minutes I didn't feel anything. Maybe this was just another one of his jokes that I don't get. But then I felt a weight on the lower half of my body, more on my backside. I looked around and saw his knee at my hip bone, and the other one on the other side. I could feel my heart pound against the table; I was hoping he couldn't hear it. Well if he did, he didn't draw attention to it. It seemed to take forever for him to actually start. Or maybe it was all the adrenaline that was numbing the pain. Turns out it didn't numb anything. I felt a long, sharp, burning pain all down the right side of my back. How big was he making this? I whimpered into my arms, to which I heard a slight giggle. He repeated this action 2 more times on the same line then did the same on the other side and two shorter lines at the top of my back and lower back.

"You bleed a lot…are you one of these people that bleeds every time they get something like their ear pierced?"

"Maybe I'm bleeding because you have a knife in my back"

"No need to get snotty. That was just the outline"

"JUST the outline?"

"Ssssh!"

I was starting to feel woozy and my head was starting to feel light. He moved from one side to the other doing smaller details but I couldn't tell you what they were. I got used to the pain. It was like the time I got my tattoo, it hurt at first but then I just grew accustomed to it. It didn't make me feel any better about the situation though. By the depth he was cutting, it was going to permanently scar. I started to cry silently. What if it gets infected? What happens when I get out of here and I have to return back to normal life? When I go on holidays, what am I gonna do, not wear a bikini? Everyone will think I'm affiliated with the Joker, and I suppose I am, but now it's marked on my skin forever. A ripping sound cut off my train of thought. I felt him dab my back with a cloth. It was soothing for the few seconds it lasted before he was carving my back again. I felt another stinging sensation in the middle of my back but it wasn't as bad as when he had first started. I thought it was nearly over but obviously there were little things needed work.

After about another hour or so, I was beginning to feel my eyes get heavy, especially the one I know was now growing purple. He didn't seem to be doing anything for a long time but I figured there must be method to his madness so I didn't say anything. I suddenly felt him shift and I felt something hard sticking into my lower back.

"Perfect, now I know it's perfect" he laughed.

"What?"

"You're more beautiful now than ever"

I turned slightly as much as I could without a sharp pain pulsing throughout me.

"What did you do?"

"It's my own personal Joker card" he smiled wiping his hands.

"Ok and what if it gets infected?"

"Pumpkin pie! You've got to learn to trust me!"

He took out a bottle of something and squirted it on his hands. He rubbed his hands together and gently placed them on my back moving in a circular motion. I didn't think gentle was in his nature, but turns out when it comes to infections, gentle is his number one priority. He hummed quietly (sounded familiar…could be from the Lion King but I wasn't sure) while massaging me and for the first time, since I came here, I felt quite content. If it wasn't for the asylum, the bruise on my eye and the horrible engraving in my back, this would be quite a romantic moment, even if it is with the Joker. I thought I could feel his head by my ear whispering something but it could just be my sleep deprived state. Just as I was getting used to the pressure of his fingertips, he immediately stopped, hopped off me and threw my shirt at me.

"C'mon, we gotta get back, the guard will change in a few minutes" he said not looking at me.

He suddenly seemed edgy. I got up and immediately felt faint; I'm assuming I lost more blood than I could manage. I steadied myself and buttoned up my shirt and we walked back through the corridors to the cells. We didn't talk all the way back. We got to the guards booth and he pushed me behind him before sussing out the situation. There was no need the guard was still asleep where we left him. Harley was asleep at her door obviously tired herself out waiting on us to return. He opened my cell door and I stepped in. He leaned against the frame and started fidgeting.

"Em, I'm gonna need to put that stuff on your back every two nights until it scabs over"

"Ok I can live with that" I said lying down; I shifted to find a comfortable position apart from lying on my back. He closed the door and walked across to his cell. Forty minutes later the guard changed, as the sun crept up on the asylum.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far :) A few people have reviewed and I just want to thank them for taking time and reviewing, it means a lot :) And thanks to everyone who added it to their story alert and faves, always makes me happy seeing that :) So here's a new chapter, hope you guys like it! And I'll see you next chapter! :D 3_**

**_-Sailor_**

It seemed I was only asleep for an hour, well if you could call it sleep. My mind was tormented from last night. But it didn't matter, the guard banged on the door and we were all up for breakfast. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as we were herded down to the mess hall. My back had a constant dull pain while I walked. Harley pushed past me and pouted. I was far too tired to care, but that just seemed to annoy her more. She turned around glaring which stopped me in the middle of the corridor.

"What?"

"What were you and Mr J doing last night! Nice eye!" she yelled. She yelled so loud that everyone stopped walking to observe.

I stuttered, I didn't want to tell her but then I heard the Joker come up behind me.

"Harley, what are you doing?" he growled.

That immediately softened her. "I just want to know what you two got up last night Puddin, that's all"

He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up sneering into her face. "That's none of your business, clear?"

"Yes sir" she squeaked.

The guards then quickly moved us all along, the Joker walked beside me, keeping me on the inside next to the wall. We got the mess hall and the madness started. People fought with each other for cutting, accusing them of ridiculous things. I stood at the back of the queue hoping to avoid all that. But the Joker walked up to the front and cut in front of Creeper, to which he did not protest, just laughed. As usual, by the time I got my tray, all the tables were full except for the one with the crooked table down the back. I headed down but was intercepted by the Creeper.

"Sit with me?" he beamed.

"No thanks" I said quickly glancing around to see where the Joker was.

"What happened to you eye?"

"Eh nothing"

He cocked his eyebrow but moved on, thank Christ.

"C'mon, you're not worried about the Joker are you? His act is old hat! You should come with me, I'm new, I'm exciting and Gotham has never experienced anything like me before!" he hooted with laughter. He patted me on the back while laughing and the pain was so excruciating, I dropped my tray and it landed with a loud bang and everyone went silent. Flashbacks of school appeared in my head. I looked around at everyone looking at me and the Creeper with a very confused look on his face.

"C'mon doll, I didn't hit you that hard" he sniggered.

I knelt down to pick up my tray while everyone glared.

"Creeper!" was yelled from across the room and I knew immediately who it was. "You're asking for it now Creeper!" he said jumping over the tables and chairs.

"Joker he didn't do anything!" yelled Two-Face. "The kid just dropped her tray"

"Or she's just looking for attention" piped up the Riddler. "You're losing your touch Joker, going from zero to ninety over a woman!" this caused everyone to laugh including Creeper.

This stopped the Joker dead in his tracks and his lip twitched, the laughs bouncing off the walls. His eyes locked on mine and I something told me to run. I turned and headed for the door, bursting through them and back down the empty corridor not looking behind me to see if he was chasing me or any guards, for that matter. I just kept running, running through the empty maze that was this asylum. I felt a huge lump in my throat as I began gasping for air. I didn't even know where I was going; I spotted a small corridor just off the main one and decided I'd hide in a room down there. I opened a door and stepped in. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and then the sound of a group of people running outside, I'm assuming they were guards. I'd have to eventually go back, but I was hoping I would get in trouble and they wouldn't let me go to breakfast for a while. I don't know why I thought there was less chance of him killing me in my own cell. I relaxed a bit and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my shirt. I then heard someone walking casually up the corridor. I looked around and then jumped behind the desk as the door opened. I saw the spats…there was no getting away from him was there.

"Pumpkin Pie" he called.

I watched his spats turn from side to side. And just as I thought he was about to leave, a huge hand came from under the desk and dragged me out.

"Tut, tut, tut"

He grabbed my collar and pushed me onto the desk, leaning down on me.

"Why did you run?"

"I don't know…instinct?" I stuttered.

"Did you hear them all laughing? Laughing at me!"

"Yes I did"

"And it was your doing" he sneered.

"He fucking hit my back which you just carved to bits a couple of hours ago don't you remember?"

"Yes, but there was no reason to cause a scene!"

"Hey! I didn't ask you to come rescue me; you did that all by yourself!"

His lip twitched again, I shouldn't have said anything.

"Yes well, even so…we're spending far too much time together so you're going have to be needy to someone else"

"Excuse me! You're the one who keeps taking me out my cell, I didn't even want to go last night but you made me!"

That resulted in another punch, this time to my left eye. I don't know why I keep pushing it. I collapsed down to the floor and watched his spats walk out the door.

The guards showed up soon after and brought me back to my cell. They said I wouldn't be allowed rec time for 2 weeks for this morning. It didn't make much of a difference to me. A younger guard brought me an ice pack for my eye, which was nice. I lay there for the rest of the day until I heard shuffling outside. They were going for rec time. Harley walked by and stuck her tongue out at me. When they were all gone, I got up and banged on the door until a guard came down.

"I need to see Gordon"

"Em, ok I'll call him and see if he's available"

I needed to get out of here, I didn't care anymore, and I couldn't stay here with that psychopath. I didn't care I'd work in McDonalds if I got fired now. He wasn't gone that long and came back to tell me he was gone out of town for the weekend.

"For what?"

"I dunno, Christmas shopping maybe" he said shrugging his shoulders and walking back up to his post.

I threw myself back on the bed and pulled the ice pack over both my eyes. I heard the shuffling of feet coming back but I just turned away. When everything went quiet again, I glanced over into the Joker's cell and he was licking a candy cane. The one week I get barred from rec time is the week they get candy canes, typical.

The next day at breakfast, I managed not to drop my tray, the Creeper didn't come near me and the Joker just ignored me completely. Everyone else seemed to have totally forgotten what happened. It didn't bother me I ate my breakfast enjoying my own company. Then a group of guards filed into the cafeteria. They banged their bats on the table and demanded silence. I watched the Joker waiting for him to do something, but he merely put down his toast and listened attentively.

"Because it's almost Christmas, we've decided to give you all a treat. We're going to have a showing of A Christmas Carol tonight"

I'd imagine this was even rarer than library day. Hopefully there would be another one of those again soon, I was starting to re-read the books I got from the first one.

Once again, some were interested, most weren't. If it would mean I got to watch a movie and got out of the cell for a while, then I was happy with that. They all filed out and the noise returned. I went back to my breakfast, but noticed a shadow descending on it. It was Ivy.

"O hi Ivy"

"Hello my dear, I thought I'd come over because darling, you're not looking great" probably referring to my panda eyes.

"Yea I'm not Ivy"

"What's happened?" she said sliding into the seat in front of me.

Why was she suddenly so interested in me?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because honey, I've seen this before. Harley was the exact same"

"Woah! I'm not like Harley at all"

"I know, I wasn't saying you were. But that's what he does, this is his way. Be careful because he could turn you into her" her voice was like velvet and her eyes hypnotic. No wonder practically every guy wanted to sit with her at breakfast.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I think you're smart and with you and I together, we could do damage no man could ever dream of achieving. And I would hate to see someone else with potential corrupted by…that" she sneered flicking her head towards the Joker. "Just think about it kid" she smiled before walking back to her crowded table. Why does everyone want me to help them! If only they knew! I looked over at the Joker and it was only then I noticed that Harley was beside him wrapping her arms around him and giggling at what he was saying. Clearly everything was rosy again but as much as I didn't want it to, it annoyed me slightly.

Later that evening, I was lying on my bed when I heard my door open. I whipped off my ice pack that was no gone warm but still provided some comfort, and saw it was Joker. He stood there glancing occasionally to make sure no one was coming.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, that's not very nice"

I rolled my eyes, his mood swings were really starting to give me whiplash.

"Shirt"

"What?"

"The antiseptic cream…"

I forgot he has to do that. I took off my shirt and leaned up against the wall. "I haven't been able to put my bra back on coz of it"

"Hmmm, I've noticed"

"Your hands are freezing!" to which he just giggled.

It stung for the first few minutes but then the pain subsided. He finished and I put my shirt back on.

"It's coming along nicely, it'll show people how things are run here" he said wiping his hands.

"Even though you'd rather not have me around?"

"What?"

"You're such a psycho! One minute you want me around, next you're telling me you don't want to see me! Which is it?"

"Keep your voice down!" he growled.

"And now Harley's back in the picture?"

A smile crept onto his face. "I'll see you tonight" and he left.

So as it turns out, a showing of a movie in here means they just set up a dirty, old projector in the rec room. I had thought, it would be like the movies, where they have a big room with all wooden chairs stacked in rows. Nope. But I did spot boxes of candy canes on the counter. Once again, what my taxes pay for. They had brought in a few extra sofas and I managed to nab a seat on one. Ivy sat on the couch next to mine so she was basically sitting beside me. Creeper jumped around obviously too excited to even pick a seat, Harley waited for the Joker to sit down. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside me. I leaned away but he just moved closer. Two-Face sat next to the Joker and our couch was full. Harley scrambled over and nearly burst into tears seeing there was no seat.

"Here, you can sit here Harley" I said getting up.

"No you're sitting here. Harley she got here first" said Joker pulling me back down.

"Will you all just pick a seat please!" yelled the guard at the projector.

"Here" I said getting up again.

She eyed me suspiciously. "What's the big idea?"

"Nothing, I know you want to sit beside the Joker that's all"

She squeaked and hugged me really tight. She had some strength for such a little person. I glanced around and saw a chair over the far corner.

"Here squeeze in beside me" I heard Ivy say.

She pushed Dr Crane and Riddler down the couch to make room.

"It's ok there's…"

"C'mon"

The lights went dim so I just decided to sit in the gap. I glanced at Dr Crane, who was not happy, but obviously he didn't have the balls to stand up to Ivy and neither did Riddler.

"I'd rather you sit here anyway, you don't want to be sitting next to the Joker for that length of time" she whispered.

"Pammy, my ears are burning!" said the Joker looking over Harley's blonde hair.

"Shut it!"

"Awh Pammy, why can't we be friends?" he pouted while Harley snuggled into him.

"Fuck you clown!"

"HEY! If there is any more messing, there won't be any movie!" yelled the guard. Sometimes this place really does remind me of school. I glanced over at Joker and Harley was trying her best to get as close as possible to him but he put his large hand on her forehead and pushed her away. The lights were then turned off completely and the movie started.

It was a nice distraction I gotta say. It reminded me of Christmas when I was little and we used to watch this on Christmas Eve with the fire on. We used to bring out a huge pot of tea with biscuits and then we'd watched Scrooged after. Candy canes were passed around a few minutes in. But I was wedged so tight between people that it began to get warm and I could feel myself becoming tired and eventually falling asleep. I was only asleep for a few minutes though because the laughing in the room woke me up. I yawned and then wondered what part of this is actually funny? They're a strange lot.

"I got this for you" I heard a voice beside me where Crane should be sitting. I adjusted my tired eyes in the dark and it was Joker.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I don't know" droned Ivy on the other side of me. I lifted my head and saw Crane sitting next to Harley and she looked less than thrilled. He handed me a candy cane and I reluctantly took it even though I already had one. I couldn't wait for Gordon to get back and get me out of here. No more of him touching me, I can't think straight with him always touching me, I don't know how Harley does it.

"Why did you move?"

"Why do you think?" he whispered, his tongue hitting the rings in the top of my ear.

He put his arm around me and flicked Ivy in the process causing her to curse loudly.

"SSSH!" yelled Croc.

"So…" he whispered.

"Ssh, I want to watch the movie"

"Guess what?" he said clearly ignoring my protest.

"I give up"

"You haven't guessed yet" he pouted.

I shrugged my shoulders "You're actually Dr Crane and you're playing a horrible trick on me?"

"No"

"You're mentally disturbed?"

"No!" he sneered.

"Then I don't know"

"Ok you pass for the effort" he giggled.

"Are you going to tell me?" I snapped.

He leaned in again and I pulled me closer to him. I could see where this was going…

"I have the Batman"

Turns out I couldn't see.

My blood ran cold as he spoke to me. He sat back sniggering while it took all my power not to start panicking.

"Where?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Ah I can't tell you that. Daddy's little secret" he snickered, tapping his nose. He kept his eyes on the screen after that, a smile permanently plastered on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! New chapter for you all :D Once again, thank you to everyone for adding it to their faves and story alert and of course to my lovely reviewers out there, I love you all :) So please continue, I do love knowing people are enjoying it :) See you all next chapter _**

**_-Sailor  
_**

I couldn't relax at all for the rest of the movie. The Joker, of course, just sat there as if nothing had happened.

The movie ended and we were brought back to our cells. But the Joker's words rattled around in my head as I lay on my concrete mattress and but sleep eluded me until I couldn't fight it anymore. I couldn't tell you what time I woke up at but it was obviously still the very early hours of the morning because everyone, including the guard, seemed to be in a deep slumber. I turned onto my back, yawned and rubbed my eyes, they were still sore but the pain was subsiding. 'I can go back to sleep for a while' I thought.

"You sleep weird"

I jumped awake nearly falling off my bunk, and saw that all too familiar face. He was on his hunkers looking at from across the cell.

"What?" I croaked.

"You sleep weird"

I shook my head "You're gonna have to give me more than that"

"Your face looks constantly worried…it's all contorted, and you move and shift constantly. Is there something bothering you kid?" he probed, lowering his face to look into my eyes.

"No, no, not at all" I bumbled. "Like what?"

"I don't know…" he said waving his hands "Someone bothering you?"

"No"

"You worried about anything?"

"Eh, no" I said nonchalantly.

"Ok…but if there were you'd tell me right?"

"Em, I suppose I would" I said unconsciously touching my bruised eye.

"Ok" he said lifting himself off his knees and standing upright.

"Did you want something else?" I said quietly.

"Yes, about Harley…"

"Ah Mr J you don't have to explain anything to me, what you do in your personal life is none of my business."

"I'm talking" he growled, his hand rose as if he was going to back hand me.

"Sorry"

"Harley and I…well she's a good sport she likes to think he's in on everything but she's not so don't you be worrying yourself about that"

"Ok…" I actually wasn't worried about that at all.

"Listen kiddo, there's something else I wanted to run by you"

"Ok, shoot"

"Today at breakfast, I need you to sit with Harley, keep her distracted, stuff like that"

"Can I ask why?"

"No you may not" he said before opening the door and jumping across the hall.

I sat on my bed scratching my legs waiting for breakfast to be called since the Joker woke me up extra early. I was scratching my legs because they were like bear's legs so they were extremely itchy. I don't know how men can handle this. How did Harley and Ivy get on here? Maybe there was a secret place they all went to shave their legs, because they couldn't possibly go on like this. The guard suddenly banged on the glass and ushered me up. I went to the door and he leaned in close.

"You're wanted"

"Ok" I whispered, glancing in at the Joker. He was asleep, I hoped.

"During breakfast, you stay here. Gordon." then he walked away.

About twenty minutes later, the guards ushered to everyone to go to breakfast. They banged my door and it opened and I pretended to tie my shoe lace. My stomach was doing flips; I needed to tell Gordon I wanted out. But then what about what the Joker said…did he really have the Batman? Nah I doubted it besides I needed out of here fast. Everyone was gone and the guard came and brought to me to where I met Gordon before. He was already there when I came in. He looked awful, not like a guy that had been out shopping. He had dark circles etched under his eyes and his skin was pale and sickly.

"O my God, what happened to your face?" he gasped as I sat down.

"This is why I needed you back!"

"I know I'm sorry, I've been away"

"I know, I wasn't expecting you back until next week"

"I know I wasn't planning on being back, but I had to come back into town anyway and then I got your message" he said seeming somewhat flustered. "So what happened" he said indicating to my face.

"Who do you think?"

"The Joker? Why'd you let him do that?"

"Out of common courtesy of course…I didn't fucking let him!" I was getting frustrated at the fact he seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

"Right sorry" he said shaking his head. "What happened?"

"Uh, I can't even tell you half the stuff that's been happening. I can't even explain why he did this!" I said throwing my head into my arms.

"Did he do anything else to you?" he coughed slightly.

"No" I lied. Don't ask me why I lied. If I couldn't even explain a black eye how could I even begin to explain my back?

"So why did you want to see me?"

"I need you to get me out of here, fast!"

He sighed deeply. "I can't do that right now" he said squeezing the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Why the fuck not? Do you not get it, I'm gonna fucking die in here!" I choked, almost bursting into tears.

"Ok look I can get out but not for a while, these things take time. If I just pull you out right now it'll look too suspicious and you're life could potentially be in danger"

"More than now?"

"I know, I get it, you're angry and upset and clearly not getting along with the Joker. I'll get you out, it'll be a while"

His phone suddenly rang and he fished into his pocket before retrieving it. That was another thing I missed, my phone. It was sitting in my apartment in the drawer beside my bed…ah my bed, I missed that the most.

"He still hasn't shown up? Christ, ok call me if he does" he grunted.

"What's that about?"

"It's Harper down at the office, it doesn't matter" he shrugged putting his phone back in his pocket.

Ah Mr Harper, I did miss him as much as I hated to admit it, the prick. Well at least he was working on my way out.

"Was it about the Batman?" I blurted out without thinking.

Gordon turned wide eyed to me.

"What? How did you know that?"

I pursed my lips. I was so close to getting out, what was wrong with me, I just had to keep pushing it.

"I didn't" I gulped.

"You fucking do! What have you heard?"

I looked into his panic stricken eyes. I knew this was serious, Gordon never swore at me.

I sighed angrily throwing my head into my hands.

"Circe if you know something, you should tell me, this is important"

"But I want to get out of here" I whimpered.

"Circe…"

"Well the Joker and I were watching a Christmas Carol the other night…"

"What?" he asked baffled. "You spend your days watching Christmas movies with the Joker? That's bizarre…" he pondered.

"Are you gonna let me tell the fucking story?" I snapped.

"Sorry, continue" he said putting his hands out defensively.

"And he sat next to me and he whispered in my ear that…" for some reason I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to implicate the Joker. Even after he cut me and hit me I still found it hard to say. It was like trying to get a lump out of my throat. I shouldn't have though he was scum, they were all scum.

"That?" Gordon pushed.

I sighed heavily, folding my arms. My eyes lost focus as I stared beyond Gordon. I could see his face standing there in cuffs…

"Why can't you tell me?" he said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I can I'm just trying to remember his exact words"

"Well remember one of the main reasons I put you on this job, you're not easily influenced" he said looking at me over his glasses.

"Yes I remember" I said through gritted teeth. I didn't care for his patronising tone.

"So what did he say?"

"He said he has the Batman" I sighed giving in.

"He has Batman? O my God! Where?"

"That I don't know, he didn't tell me"

"Is he going to?"

"I don't know"

"Ok, ok, ok" he repeated, a thousand and one thoughts racing through his mind.

"Ok you have to stay here"

"What!" I bellowed.

"You have to, this is huge we haven't seen any trace of the Batman in days! No leads nothing! You need to find out where he's keeping him" he said jumping out of his seat.

"How?" I stuttered.

"I don't know but just do! Is there anything else you can tell me, anything at all?"

"No, that's about it…but Jim what about me getting out of here?"

"Ok, listen I have to go but I will be back soon, you need to find out details straight away. I'm going to go to the office and have every place the Joker inhabited searched and examined for clues. In the meantime, anything you hear, any small detail, you tell the guard to ring me straight away and I'll be up. We need to get Batman back" he said shaking his finger and heading for the door.

"But what about me?" I said as he closed the door on me.

The guard came in and took me back to my cell where my breakfast was waiting for me. I ate it quickly and the guard took the tray just as the others were coming back. No one seemed to notice me, except of course for Mr J. His dark eyes burned through my own as the door closed on him. The right side of his lip was raised and quivering like a dog's is just before he's about to attack an intruder. What was up with…o shit! The Harley thing! I was supposed to keep her distracted this morning while he was doing whatever it was he was meant to be doing…I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal I mean she was hardly going to be hanging off him all through breakfast would she? My stomach dropped inside of me and I looked back over to see him sitting on his bed reading a newspaper, his lip twitching occasionally. I was in serious trouble. I slinked over onto my bed and lay down, my legs itching against the fabric of my Arkham tracksuit. At this rate, Gordon might find my body before he ever finds the Batman's.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed as usual, I love you all :D Also, thank you to everyone who added it to their faves and story alert, I love you guys too :D So here's a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for the Batman in the next chapter, things are going to get wild ;) So here ya go, hope you enjoy! See you all next chapter! _**

**_-Sailor_**

I sat on my bed, too nervous to do anything. I bit my lip constantly, glancing over to the Joker who now looked quite content. Then sometime in the afternoon, the book cart came along. The same inmate with the bubbled skin over his eye stopped outside my cell yelling book cart.

"Have you got anything new?"

"We got some new ones in the other day" he said slowly glancing up and down the trolley. "This one" he said picking one out and handing it to me. I looked at it and it was 'Goodnight Mister Tom' that immediately cheered me up, I had read this when I was about 12 in school and I had always loved it. I completely forgot about it. "O and this one" he said handing me another. 'The Hobbit' another book I read when I was 12 in the same school. I couldn't actually describe how much of a boost that gave me.

"Wow, I actually love these two! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

He seemed taken aback at my enthusiasm over a couple of books. I looked over at the Joker by pure accident but quickly remembering how mad he was, looked away I only looked briefly and saw he was looking at how happy I was about the books, which was odd he didn't look like he was going to strangle me there for a second. I first started with 'Goodnight Mister Tom' I laughed while reading it remembering how we watched it in primary school and we sniggered every time someone said bosom. I then felt a tear roll down my face, I closed the book and looked at my surroundings and even with the laughing and patients talking to themselves that I could hear, I never felt so alone in my whole life.

Since I had been banned from rec time for another week, I had to sit in my cell and watch them all walk by my cell as usual. The corridor emptied pretty quickly and I was left alone again. Sure I might as well continue with my books. I picked up 'Goodnight Mister Tom' and flipped the top of the page back up which I used to mark where I stopped reading.

"Are you enjoying the books?"

I got such a fright I ended up dropping my book. Why did he always have to sneak up on me?

He opened the door and strolled in. I remembered now how much trouble I was in.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you enjoying the book?"

"Eh…yea I am, it's one of my old favourites" I couldn't keep my voice from shaking as I talked.

"I know"

How would he know?

I stood up because I felt even more vulnerable sitting while he towered over me. He stared at me for a few moments and a thought ran through my mind that maybe he had calmed down. But just as I entertained that notion he had a blade to my mouth and I was shoved up against the wall.

"What's your fucking deal?" he whispered.

"I don't have one" I said my whole body shaking.

"I ask you to do something and you go and do something else entirely different. I can't get my head around that. Everyone always does what I tell them, except you…" he growled.

"I swear it wasn't my fault!"

"There's something you're not telling me" he said holding the knife even closer to the corner of my mouth.

"No I swear Mr J if there was I would tell you, you know I would!"

"Where were you?"

"It was a family thing" I lied.

His eyes squinted in suspicion.

"You saw me, I was ready to go to breakfast and then I was told just as I was about to walk down. You saw me"

I saw his eyes cloud over as he thought my latest lie through.

"What kind of family thing?"

"My mother…she's really sick"

He relaxed slightly but still keeping the knife to my mouth. He giggled to himself looking at the floor "Ah, you do something to me kid" he sighed.

"What?" I didn't really hear what he said, well I wasn't sure.

"I said you're doing my fucking head in! You have me constantly watching you! And I can't concentrate on other stuff because half of me is wondering whether you're a fucking cop or not"

"But I didn't do anything…but I am sorry for all this stress" it actually pained me to say that.

You listen here kiddo; you keep your nose clean, are we clear? I don't want to have to keep coming back here under these circumstances" he said holding me tighter against the wall.

"Inescapably" I said shaking my head fervently.

He shook his head and let me go, still fuming. "I'm sorry to hear about your mam" he said which surprised me.

"Thanks Mr J"

Wow, he let me off relatively easy.

He suddenly swung around and all I saw was a blur coming at me as he smacked me across the face. I fell back against the wall, banging my head hard before collapsing on the ground. Then everything went black. Maybe he didn't.

I woke up in a bed, but the air I was breathing was different, it was fresher and it seemed to waft through the room freely. I opened my eyes and blinked quickly trying to rectify my blurred vision. Everything eventually became clear and I looked around realising I was in a hospital. How did that happen? I lifted my right hand to feel the back of my head but it only got so far, it was cuffed to the bed. O yea that's right, I'm one of them. I lifted the other one…same story. They were loose enough though for me sit up in my bed. Then two guards walked by chatting. Arkham must have a hospital wing. I noticed there was something tight around my head and it had that wet feeling like if you just washed your hair, but just in once patch. Suddenly a doctor yanked back the curtain and I got such a fright I thought I saw the Joker's face where the doctor's was. I blinked again and he was gone. The doctor, however, was staring at me bewildered.

"Are you ok? You looked like you just saw a ghost"

"Sorry, still a bit groggy" I croaked. I glanced around for water or something for my desert dry throat.

"Well at least you're awake, that's good" he said flipping pages on my chart. "You took a nasty fall against the wall. Do you know how it happened?"

"Just tripped I guess"

He gave me a look that suggested he didn't believe me but knew my actual excuse was ridiculous. Maybe he saw my back?

"Ok, can I get you anything?"

"Water please" I practically begged.

"I'll have the nurse bring it over" he smiled. For a doctor in this place, he was totally normal. That was a nice change of pace. I settled into my very comfortable bed and sighed in relief. Well at least I got a few days away from everything and a good night's sleep, besides the handcuffs. He stuffed his pen back in his pocket and waltzed away to get my water. A nurse returned within a few minutes with a bottle and a cup for me.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem" she said in a jolly tone. There was only 2 other patients in the ward, who both looked unconscious, so obviously she was happy to have something to do.

She rummaged in her front pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"I was told to give you this" she suddenly said in a stern, slightly shaky tone, before walking back out through the double doors. It was an envelope she had thrown on my bed. I reached over which was hard enough in the cuffs. I opened the scruffy envelope to reveal an even scruffier piece of paper. 'Get well soon – J xx' I looked around for a bin, crumpled it up and threw it in. I lay back down in my bed and relaxed until I had to get my bandage changed. After that, it was a very peaceful quiet evening. I even got dinner; it was the most I've eaten in months. We usually just get breakfast and then some bread and water for dinner thrown into our hatches in the evening. But now I was eating mashed potatoes, broccoli and a piece of meat. And I got dessert; I know what the fuck like? I nearly pissed my pants I was so excited. A lovely piece of chocolate cake with some tea, perfect! I wolfed it down and for the first time in months, my body ached from being full. The nurses did one last check over us, pulled over each of our curtains all the way around our beds and switched off the lights. I could so get used to this. I fell asleep straight away, sleep no longer eluding me and for once I actually enjoyed going to sleep.

I was awoken gently by the nurse, the next day, and she also had my breakfast in hand ready for me to eat. Right now, you could see my ribs sticking out but by the time I was finished here, I could be back to my slightly chubby self. I spent most of the morning relaxing; the nurse who was looking after me came by a few times, just to check on me really. No banging on cell doors, lunatics talking to themselves, or creeping on me, nothing, and it was great.

The curtain was yanked back disturbing my drift in and drift out nap I was enjoying.

"Hey doc…" I started before terror stopped me realising who it was

"Well kid, you're looking good!" squeaked the Joker sporting a doctor's coat and a pair of glasses. How is he able to wander around the asylum like that? I tried to get off the bed but realised I was handcuffed.

"O baby, you're not going anywhere. I always loved a girl in cuffs!" he giggled. "Did you get my note?"

My eyes unconsciously went to the bin, which he saw of course. He bent down and rummaged through it before pulling out the crumpled piece of paper I threw in there.

"Awwwh you've hurt my feelings now kid. Do you know how many members of that nurse's family I had to threaten to get her to do that?" he pouted.

I felt myself starting to cry because of how isolated we were. The full curtain was around us so unless a nurse happened to come by I was stuck with him.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? You look very tense and Doctor Joker knows just the cure for that" he said rolling up his sleeves.

"Please don't touch me" I pleaded. Although I will admit, looking back, he did look nice in that coat.

He seemed taken aback by my comment. "I sometimes get very angry and my temper is uncontrollable. I didn't mean to put you in here" he smiled. His hand came across and I immediately flinched, thinking he was going to hit me but all he did was snigger and pat me on the head. He sat down on the chair that was beside my bed and the smile was gone from his face.

"The truth is I've missed you around the place, eating at breakfast and looking over at you when you're sitting there reading in your cell. The book cart guy misses you too" he said in high comic like voice.

I couldn't tell if he was being serious, although I thought he was and it was nice to hear I suppose. It was odd because the more time I spent with him; I missed him that little bit more every time he was gone.

"But I've been gone something like two days"

"Three, you were unconscious for the first one"

"Because of you"

He breathed in deep through his nose and I could see his eyes starting to cloud over. How can his mood change so quickly? One minute he was saying he missed me, the next he looked at me as if he was about to chop my head off, I still didn't get his way of thinking.

"Don't think I've forgotten what happened" he said tapping the side of his head.

"I'm gonna ask you once more, so tell me the truth. Why didn't you do as I said that morning?"

"Because there was a family emergency, and my brother rang to tell me that my mother probably doesn't have long to live" I said pretending it caught me right in the throat.

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever. "Ok kiddo, I believe you."

Wow.

"Now, when you get out I need you to do something with me"

I cocked an eye brow at him and he sniggered.

"No, but good to know where your mind is going, I'm saving that. No, this regards the Batman" he whispered even lower.

"What about him?"

"This is the ultimate test for you and us. For you to show me how serious you are about me" he said wiping his knuckles on his shirt while grinning like a maniac. "And for us to show the people of Gotham that the King of crime now has a new Queen"

O Jesus.

"Is he here?"

"What? C'mon babes what do you take me for? Don't worry all in good time, you just concentrate on getting better and when the time has arrived, you won't be left out" he said standing up. "After all darling, you're my girl. Feel better" and he was gone, gone from behind the curtain, it looked like there had been no one here, he hadn't even moved the chair. But now I had a new problem. He wanted me to go with him to finish off the Batman and I still had no idea where he was.

A couple of days later, I was told I could go back to my cell. "Woo…" was my exact response. The doctor of course understood totally and laughed. I was cuffed at my hands and ankles and was walked back down to VO. Ivy waved as I walked back, Harley looked disgusted as usual. I got to my cell and looked over at the Joker who was standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling. But it wasn't the evil smile I was used to. He pressed a note up against the glass and I could only barely make it out. "Welcome back. Harley wasn't keeping your bed warm while you were gone"

I sat back down on my usual concrete slab and sighed. Hopefully, he would bring me to the Batman as soon as possible so I can get out. I settled back into life in Arkham pretty quickly I was allowed back into rec time, which was no big deal. I walked back in and saw the tree was still up. Obviously I hadn't missed Christmas.

"Little B, you're back!" bellowed Croc as I walked in.

"Yea, back from hospital"

"What happened to you?"

I glanced over at the Joker who was saying something to Harvey. "Em, just tripped"

"Ahh yea I trip a lot…well at least you're out for Christmas!"

How do they keep track in here?

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

"So tonight's Christmas Eve yea?"

He pondered my question for a while which was odd before nodding his head. Sure didn't feel like Christmas Eve in here. I settled on the couch and turned on the news. Gordon appeared on screen looking rougher than ever, and in the background was Mr Harper. God I missed my old life. I wish I could have heard what they were saying but someone was chewing on the remote. Suddenly, Gotham University flashed up. I yanked the remote out of the inmates hand and turned up the volume.

"…the new DA is expected to give a speech to the Law School when the students return from Christmas break discussing options for what students could do after they graduate college" the new DA appeared saying how exciting he was to meet the students and he wishes them all a happy Christmas.

I heard Harvey grunt in the background. Obviously it still struck a chord. I suppose it would considering that if he was still DA he'd be giving that speech. That was my school; I could have gone to that speech, and discussed what I wanted to do after college with all my friends. But to their knowledge I was working with the police in England to try and get a feel for what working in a different country feels like. I must have looked like a desperate wreck, my neck strained up towards the television, taking in as much of GU as I could before another piece of news popped up.

"Is that your college?" said the Joker as he sat beside me.

The report finished and college football came up next so I turned it down.

"It was"

"I know, it's not easy, you can't get anywhere in life without your homicidal tendencies cropping up occasionally" he sighed.

I glanced sideways at him. Sometimes I wondered does he actually listen to himself talk.

"They're all gone home for Christmas break" I sighed.

In my head I could see my roommates packing up their stuff and heading down to Gotham station to enjoy Christmas with their family. It never made much of a difference to me; I didn't get on with my family. I had left home when I was sixteen and came to the city so Christmas was always very lonely.

"Ooooo look who's sitting with Mistah J again" snapped Harley to Livewire as they walked by. "Why don't you go back to that fancy college of yours where you belong?"

I was expecting the Joker to say something to her but he just sat there with his arms crossed.

"Harley, go away"

She walked away and I heard the Joker giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You and her constantly at each other, it's hilarious"

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the television again. "In other news, the vigilante known as Batman has not been seen recently…"

He giggled again. "I suppose this is as good a time as any" he smiled.

"What?"

He leaned over the arm of the couch and picked something up. "Here ya go babe, Merry Christmas" he grinned handing me a present.

"What? You got me a gift?" I said slightly shocked.

"Let me explain how Christmas works, people exchange gifts, put decorations on a tree and generally be…" he strained before saying the last word "nice to each other"

"Thank you" I said letting a small smile creep onto my face.

I tore the wrapping off and lifted the lid of the box. It was a purple and green jumpsuit with a hat matching.

"What is this?"

He glanced around to make sure everyone was out of ear shot and then leaned in closer. "It's for when we meet the Batman"

"And when will that be?"

"Tomorrow night" he grinned and looked malicious than I have ever seen him before. He got up and walked over to Harvey, obviously wanting to get the first dig in about the new DA. So this was it, I will go down in history for successfully infiltrating the Joker's gang, this will be the most defining moment in my entire career …and I was going to be doing it in a ridiculous outfit. Typical.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love all my reviewers, you're all so kind with your reviews :D So here we go, we're nearly at the end now, don't worry there's another chapter, maybe 2 depending on how I want to break it up but I'm afraid that will be it. :( *tear* I do love writing this story! So thank you everyone for continuing to read and review and add to your faves and story alert, means a lot to me :D So here we go, o just a heads up, while I didn't get too graphic this does contain some sexy time ;) So hope you like, please tell me and I'll see you next chapter_ _Love you all :D_**

**_-Sailor_**

Christmas day in Arkham was something like I've never experienced before. Shrieks of excitement were heard from early. It was like living in a house with 50 hyperactive children. For people who killed, maimed and robbed thousands of innocent civilians, they acted like kids a lot of the time. The guards allowed us out early and inmates ran into the rec room as if expecting presents under the tree. I pushed open the double doors and saw guards standing around the tree and there actually were presents under there. Paid by my taxes I bet. Croc jumped up and down on the spot to which the Creeper responded by doing the same.

"Ok, you all have one present under the tree but we want it done orderly. So you will all queue up and receive your present"

"Does this happen every year?" I whispered to Ivy.

She nodded glancing around, her eyes sparkling.

We all lined up waiting to receive our gifts. I didn't think I'd get one; I wasn't here that long and besides who provides these gifts?

They all took their presents and walked to the main area beside the TV. As usual, half of them wanted the gifts and half didn't. Harvey took his gift and shook it before throwing it on the chair beside him. But the Joker picked it up and smiled widely at him.

"C'mon Harvs get in the Christmas spirit!" he chimed.

"What's gotten into you?" he grunted.

He took a deep breath with a huge grin on his face and juggled Harvey's present along with his own. "I don't know Harvs maybe it's the plastic scent of the tree that's got me in the Christmas mood!"

I could guess why.

I took my present and walked over to the Joker. Once everyone got their presents we were allowed to open. People ripped the wrapper off while other's merely opened it and threw the whole thing on the ground. I looked around seeing what everyone else got. Harvey appeared to get a face mask with added camomile. He snarled and threw it away, hitting Livewire in the process to which she sparked slightly. She opened the wrapping and found they got her a large bottle of water. The guards, by the way, were finding this all hilarious. She sneered like a cat and threw it in the corner. Clearly water wasn't her thing, for obvious reasons. Ivy got a book with flowers flattened in each page. Needless to say, she was disgusted. The Joker opened his and glanced at it cocking his eyebrow. It was a small tube; I'm thinking it was lipstick.

"This isn't even my colour!" he shouted to the guard in his high pitched comic voice. But nonetheless, he slipped it into his pocket and looked around to see what everyone else was getting. He strode over to me and I decided to open it. I put my finger under the tape and slipped it off. The paper fell to the floor and I opened the cloth inside. It was an apron with what looked like splattered blood on it.

"Original" I said dryly.

The Joker of course cracked up laughing, banging his hand on his knee.

"Put it on!" he laughed wiping the tears out of his eyes.

I wrapped it around my waist and tied it while he looked me up and down.

"It suits you" he said continuing to laugh.

We were allowed watch TV after we got our gifts, if you could call them that. The old Christmas shows were on but we settled on the Grinch. They all, of course, found something in common with him.

"I always liked this movie" smiled the Joker as he put his arm around my shoulder scooting towards me on the couch. "I'm totally with him until the end really" and a few heads nodded in agreement, looking like zombies staring at the TV.

"Yea it's times like this that make you glad to be alive!" he smiled before he yanked me towards him so hard that I ended up with my head resting his chest for a few seconds. I quickly sat up again and concentrated on the TV while he tapped my shoulder with his fingers.

After the Grinch we were allowed have breakfast. Now, working in the MCU, I had been on a lot of prison visits and I had come to learn that on Christmas the prisoners would get a special breakfast on Christmas day so I was wondering if it was the same here. While we were walking to the mess hall, I could smell something very familiar wafting from up ahead. We walked in and queued up for breakfast. I looked up the line to see what everyone was getting and I almost drooled when I saw they were getting a full Irish breakfast. Sausages, rashers, eggs, black and white pudding along with toast, I nearly died. Watching it being dished up, I felt pains in my stomach with the hunger. I finally got to the top of the line and they gave me a plate and I had to lick around my mouth to stop the drool. I walked over to where the Joker was sitting and placed my plate down. I only sat there because it was the closest table and I was starving and wanted to eat it as fast as possible.

"What are you doing?" he grunted.

"Sitting down" I said still staring at my food.

"You don't sit here"

"What?"

He leaned across. "Go sit where you usually sit so one suspects anything"

I didn't think he was that paranoid. I picked up my tray and dragged it over to my old table. I dived for my food and I was finished before breakfast was even over. We were brought back to our cells and everything returned to normal, it was like it wasn't Christmas at all, except for my apron. My back was healing well too. I couldn't really feel it anymore, apart from the occasion itching from the scabs. But it successfully scabbed over and didn't get infected so besides the horrible scarring that will live on my body for the rest of my life, things weren't half bad. I lay down and opened another one of my books. I read until later that afternoon. It was around dinner time because the guard came and gave us the usual bread and water. No Christmas dinner here so. I had just choked down my bread when the Joker walked into my cell. He looked so different. He looked bigger because he was wearing a huge, heavy, purple overcoat. His face was painted and his scars were more defined than ever. He wiped the shoulders of his coat and adjusted himself. I heard the chain that hung from his pocket clink as he moved. I couldn't stop staring at him. It was weird because I knew that I was hanging out with the Joker but now seeing him dressed like that, it hit me even harder.

"Now?" I asked slightly surprised because it was so early.

"What? No, no just come with me"

"What about the guards?"

"Don't worry, the guard has just changed for the night since it's Christmas they had to let some staff off and he's taken care off" he grinned.

I followed him as we were about to walk out of his cell but then he turned around on his heel.

"Where's your costume I got you?"

"You're not seriously expecting me to wear that are you?"

"Of course I am kiddo! That's why I got it for you, my girl always needs to look fabulous, because I do" he smiled.

I pulled a face and grabbed the outfit I threw under my bed.

"Can I have some privacy please?"

"No you may not"

I sighed angrily and pulled my top over my head. I pulled the jumpsuit on and as I suspected I looked ridiculous.

"Hmm…" he pondered looking me up and down. "It's still not right" he said before pulling something out of his pocket. He pulled out a compact full of white greasepaint and started dabbing my face. When he was finished he pulled out the tube of lipstick that he got for Christmas. He applied it gently and I immediately thought, he's gonna make a mess of this, and I'm gonna end up looking like him.

"Perfect! Now let's go" he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the cell. "Where are we going?"

"Are you capable of ever doing anything without knowing what it is?" he said shaking his head and dragging me down the corridor. We walked for about 20 minutes to another part of the asylum to which I've never been. This one had a huge clear desk against the wall and a doctor bed like in the other room.

"Is he here?"

"No, this isn't about the Batman" he hissed.

"It isn't?"

"No that's later"

Then where were we going?

He opened the door to a room and pushed me in ahead of him.

"Mr J what's going on?"

I had a total feeling of dread taking over me. "This evening is perfect, the Bats is en route, all tied up, we're going to meet him soon and you and I are alone at last" he grinned.

O god I could see where this was going. He came over and ran his tongue over my bottom lip causing me to shiver slightly inside.

"What's wrong?" he said dryly.

"Nothing"

He threw off his over coat and unbuttoned his waistcoat. I looked away not sure what to do really. This was never my strong point. He came over and unzipped my suit that had I had struggled to get into. He picked me up as if it was no trouble and put me sitting on the bed. He walked over to the desk and threw his waistcoat on it and was messing with something which gave me time to panic. Was I seriously willing to put myself through this? I mean I can only imagine how rough this would be. He came over interrupting my thoughts and stood in between my legs. Even with me on the table, he still was only eyelevel with me. He grabbed me pulling me as close as humanly possible to him. Without meaning to, I found myself undoing his buttons on his shirt. He laughed watching my hands run down his shirt.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he said not taking his eyes off my hands.

I wasn't even sure what I was doing and why I was doing it. He kissed my neck, not at all like I imagined he would. It was gentle and tenderly. Being this close to him and having his hands all over me was like being on ecstasy, everything in my head went fuzzy and I let everything I ever believed in disappear. He pulled his arms out of his sleeves and let the shirt drop. I wasn't surprised to see that his body was riddled with scars. A focused mainly on the long scar running over his abs, it was different to the others. It was pink and looked fresher than the rest. I ran my finger down it, half expecting him to be able to feel something.

"Shard of glass" he said casually, as if it was nothing.

I suddenly stiffened up the reality of the situation hitting me, which he of course noticed. He licked his scars as I looked down and kept my stare down. But oddly, he didn't do anything he just leaned down and placed his lips inches away from mine, breathing gently. I felt his hot breath in my mouth. I could smell the greasepaint on his face and my own. He licked his scars, a habit I noticed he had and accidently touched off my own stained lips. I kept my eyes down refusing to look at him because I knew if I did I'd do something I'd regret. His forehead rested against mine urging me to look at him.

"Look at me…" he said quietly. "Look at me!" he growled in a totally different, darker voice.

I felt his hands snake onto my shoulders pulling my jumpsuit down. He squeezed my shoulders, not really hard but enough that the pressure caused me to look up at him.

"There ya are kiddo" he smiled, his voice going back to his normal tone. How can his mood change that quickly?

I took a deep breath and told myself I wasn't getting out of this situation, so I might as well go along with it. I told myself that, but a part of me, a tiny part, jumped as he kissed me and put his weight forward so he was leaning on top of me. I heard his zipper being undone and he kicked his trousers off along with his shoes. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as he dragged my outfit down further. He stopped and lifted my legs onto the rest of the bed and got on top of me. I suddenly felt like a different person, normally I analyse everything I do but now I watched my hands as if they were someone else's as they settled on his pale bony hips and slithered down bringing with them his polka dot boxers. He giggled and shook his head.

"You're a totally different person with that make up on"

"Don't make me change my mind" I growled in a tone I had never heard myself use before.

His eyes widened a bit, so did mine, to be honest. He leaned down with his hands on either side of me, physically towering over me. I pulled him down by the shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. I dug my nails into his back and pushed him towards my crotch with my legs. But I didn't need to push him that hard, he was always there. My head lolled back as I let the intoxicating smell of sex and the Joker wash over me in a disgustingly delicious mix. I really felt like the Joker's girl now. I opened my eyes and saw his hair falling over his forehead and smeared paint on his face where it rubbed off on my neck. I got a pain in my back where I was arched towards him but I didn't pull back, if the muscle strained, let it strain. I ran my hands through his greasy hair.

"C'mon, I thought I was your girl!" I snarled in his ear.

"Right now you're my bitch" he snarled back. He slid his hand under my lower back and lifted me, flipping me over and throwing me back down. He slapped my right cheek hard which caused me to squeal. I twisted my head around grinning as mad as he grins.

"You think that hurt me?" I moaned.

He then slapped me again harder this time and repeatedly, until I couldn't feel his slaps anymore.

He flipped me back over and barked something into my face. I didn't hear him though, I was totally numb and only concentrating on the pulse that was working its way through my body.

And then I felt it, hot spurts worked their way through my body which caused me to growl from deep within my chest, something I've never heard before. He then collapsed, resting his head on my chest.

"You really are my girl, for a minute there you sounded just like me" he laughed.

I blinked hard and then was met with the bright light which the Joker blocked out moments ago. I winced against the light and turned my back on the Joker.

"I'm cold"

He leaned across and grabbed his jacket and threw it over me, still giggling at my apparent change of attitude towards him. I don't know what came over me, that wasn't like me. For a few moments, the Joker had total control over me and I was powerless to stop him because I had forgotten who I was.

"Well c'mon kiddo!" he suddenly said jumping up and grabbing his clothes.

"What?"

He looked at the imaginary watch on his wrist and said "Now I'm relaxed, I think it's time to see a Bat, don't you?" he giggled.

I got up and threw on my jumpsuit. I had completely forgotten about the Batman, which was odd because he's all I've been thinking of since he told me.

"C'mon, c'mon we're going to be late" he chanted zipping up his trousers.

I fixed my outfit and headed for the door. He glanced up and down the corridor and we walked out.

We walked up different levels and I felt the air change. It felt fresher in my lungs. We walked through a door and were in a room with the wall already blown out. A van was backed up to the hole and two guys with clown masks got out. They opened the back doors and hopped in the back. The Joker grabbed me and pulled me to the passenger door as he walked around to the driver's side. It felt so good to be out, to breathe the cold crisp Gotham air once again.

He hummed a tune as we drove widely through the streets. I bet no on in that asylum knew we were gone. We drove through the streets and eventually got to an old warehouse that I had never seen before. But I noticed the coffee shop we go to sometimes when we're at college a couple of streets back. We parked in the garage and I heard the two doors at the back opening. I went to open mine but he leaned over and pulled it shut again.

"Now, before we do anything else I need to go over some things" he said reaching into the glove compartment. He took out a gun and a mobile phone. My stomach jumped seeing it. It hadn't occurred to until then that I had no way to contact Gordon about where we were but he had just handed it to me.

"I need you to hold onto these" he said handing them to me. I flicked it open and checked the bullets.

"It suits you" he smiled. "Queen Joker" he giggled. "Right lets go" he said opening the door. I jumped out along with him and watched him fix his overcoat. We walked in through a door and he slammed it shut behind us. Suddenly the lights flashed on and there, hands and feet tied to the chair was the Batman.

"Now there's a Batman" he said slinking up to him, his shoulders slouched in his huge overcoat, a knife in his hand. I slunk back just watching really. But the Joker clocked that and ushered me forward.

"Bats let me introduce my new Queen of Crime Aurora aka Little Butcher" he grinned spinning me around.

The Batman seemed to eye me suspiciously, or maybe that was just the mask. I gulped and the Joker wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he said gripping my chin between his gloved fingers.

The Batman's eyes squinted obviously trying to strip away the make-up and place me. I really hoped he was smart enough to kop on and not say anything. I began sweating as his stare intensified.

"What's going on? You two know each other?" laughed the Joker.

"No Mistah J" I said fondling his chest to distract him.

He looked between us and slipped the knife back in his pocket. Suddenly the door behind us that we came in opened and a clown stood there.

"Boss, we got a problem"

"Is it serious?"

He nodded like a child and the Joker rolled his eyes.

"Ok Rocko, well listen Bats I have some business to take care of but don't worry, I won't be too long and until then I'll leave you in the safe hands of my Queen" he smiled.

"How long will you be Mistah J?"

"About ten minute's kiddo" he said slapping my cheek gently.

The Joker strolled out leaving me alone with the Batman.

"I know you" he grunted.

"Just shut up for a minute" I said whipping out my phone.

I dialled the number and my finger hovered about the call button. Normally, I would be absolutely certain about this but now I wasn't so sure. My eyes darted back and forth thinking through what I should do. For once in my professional life, I was torn between whether or not to do the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys! Well here we go, last chapter! :( Very upset I must say...I hope you guys like it! Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I love you all :D So here we go, love you all! -Sailor out!_**

"You work in MCU" he grunted again.

You know for a vigilante genius, he seemed pretty secure to that chair.

"Will you keep your voice down!"

"Are you here out of your own free will?"

"What?"

"Are you actually with the Joker?"

I pursed my lips not sure how to answer that.

"Well?"

"No, no I'm not" I walked over closer and lowered my voice "I'm undercover, now if you don't stop then I'm gonna get caught"

"You seem pretty content"

"You have no idea what I've been through!" I snarled.

"Well ring Gordon, now!"

"I am, if you just shut up and give me a minute to concentrate"

"We're running out of minutes" he snapped.

I panicked and pressed the call button. Gordon answered sounding like he was still asleep.

"Gordon! It's Circe" I whispered. "O Circe! What's going on you sound…"

"Yea, yea just shut up and listen. I'm with the Joker now and we're with the Batman. I can't tell you exactly where we are but you know café insane? We're a few streets down from it as you're driving towards it, in a warehouse"

"Ok, we're gonna find you"

"Ok" I said looking away from the Batman's judgemental stare. I hung up and heard him grunt again. "You told him the wrong directions"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, we're down the opposite direction to that café. Was it an innocent mistake?"

I think it was.

"Yes of course it was, what do you take me for?"

"I don't know but I know the Joker has a way of…corrupting people" he said, his voice taking a menacing tone.

"You gonna untie me?"

"What, you can't get yourself out?"

"He has me tied with rope, tape and cable ties"

"Well I can't let you out"

"Why?"

"Because he will kill me" I said leaning on the arms of the chair.

"I'll take care of him"

"Sorry Bats can't do it"

"You sound exactly like him"

I spun around and glared at him juts as the Joker walked back in.

"Ah there she is" he said striding in with a huge grin on his face. "Are we ok here kiddo, the Bat didn't give you any trouble?" he said snaking his arms around me from behind, his head resting on my shoulder.

"No problems at all" I smiled.

He hugged me close to him and I heard him lick his scars.

"Hmmm, these are the good times" he sighed pulling me in closer and staring at the Batman.

He walked around in front of me and pulled a knife out to the Batman. He walked around the Batman for about ten minutes, circling him watching every twitch. He seemed to study his mask before clicking his fingers indicating for me to come over. I walked over as he swung around.

"Sweetie will you do me a favour and lift off that mask?" he smiled, his yellow teeth glaring at me.

I nodded and put my finger just above the mouthpiece. Just as I touched it I got a horrendous electric shock. I fell back flat on my arse while the Joker cracked up laughing. He actually doubled over laughing, while I tried to sit up.

"Funny" I said dryly.

"It certainly was" he cackled.

"So Joker, you couldn't finish me off by yourself?"

He stopped laughing and I saw his lip twitch. "What makes you think I want to finish you off? No, no, no Batsy you're far too much fun!" he giggled.

"Then why bring the help?"

"She's not my help" he said dragging me up "you're going to be seeing a lot more of her, but not in that way Bat that's just for me" he giggled.

"Then why am I here?"

"O c'mon Bats! You don't think I'd risk the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with you! Although…you are here, you are tied up…maybe I will do you in" he said tapping his chin.

"But the one thing that's going to bother me is that I still want to know who you are…what do you think kid?"

"Em, well Mistah J, you have him tied up and he can't escape…this could be one heck of an 'almost got 'im' story"

Why did I say that? He pondered my response for a while and moved his knife to catch the light before coming to a conclusion.

"True, true" he said turning towards the Batman "The kid makes sense; I suppose she did go to college" he said holding a knife to the neck of his mask and cutting in. He didn't get shocked… I thought bitterly.

Suddenly the door behind us swung open and Gordon rushed in shouting at the Joker to drop the weapon. I thought my accidental wrong directions would have slowed them down

"Gordon?" he asked slightly shocked but then merely giggled and in stepped all his goons from the shadows on the other side of the building. I should have known better than to think he wouldn't have prepared for this. A little part of me died when Gordon ran in.

"O c'mon Gordon, does it need to come to this!"

He pulled a gun out of his and pointed it up shooting the guard that was sneaking up on the above walkway, without even looking.

"Where's all your other goons Gordon?" he giggled waving the gun around.

"Shut it Joker and drop the weapon"

He sighed loudly and turned around firing a shot towards the Batman. He screamed in pain as it hit the part of the armour where the plates separated, right into his arm. The Joker then dropped the empty bullet cartridge and he threw the rest of the gun on the floor and giggled at Gordon. "Ok, never say I disrespect Gotham's finest"

I backed away slowly but the Joker pulled me in as Gordon furrowed his eyebrows at me. He reached behind me and pulled the gun out of my back pocket. I put my hand behind my back and he slipped it into my hand.

"Ah Gordon, you underestimate me…sweetie he was going to shoot me!" he said turning towards me.

I pulled the gun out from behind me and pointed it at Gordon. The Joker stayed behind me and placed his hand over mine, his finger over mine on the trigger. His goons shot at the guards who snuck in from all sides and I was stuck in the middle.

"C'mon babe I know you can do it" he whispered in my ear.

I blinked and felt the Joker press himself closer to me and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

He placed his other hand around my stomach and squeezed me gently.

"Hmm baby c'mon, for Mistah J" he whispered.

"Joker, stop cowering behind her!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Joker!" the Batman suddenly whined. "Leave the girl out of this"

But he ignored him like I did. Gordon stared intensely at me. I stepped forward a bit away from the Joker. I turned on my heel and pointed the gun at the Joker. His eyes grew wide, his dark brown orb pupils widening also.

"Babe…"

Gordon walked towards me, standing beside me never taking his gun off the Joker. Then I saw it all fit into his head.

"You're a cop! You're a fucking cop!" he screamed. Something inside me died when he said that.

Gordon whispered something into his sleeve and Mr Harper appeared at a side door along with twenty other cops, surrounding the Joker. Three came over and dragged his arms behind his back. He didn't seem to notice though. His eyes were fixed on mine and it was almost as if his body was not his own. They cuffed him and his lip twitched. Some of the cops went to the Batman's aid bringing him out to the waiting ambulance.

"They all said it! They all fucking said it! Two-Face, Riddler EVERYONE!" he growled.

"Yea you were had Joker!" laughed Mr Harper.

I felt like telling him to stop but I couldn't be seen to standing up for the Joker. It then hit me, that he actually trusted me, well as much as the Joker could trust a person…

Gordon put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"But he's just gonna go back to Arkham no?" I whispered.

"Nah, since he's been caught by police instead of the Batman, the conviction will stand and he won't get off by insanity. Now, a conviction for Blackgate will be easy to get and will stick, and he'll never get out of there! And it's all down to you, well done kid!" he said pulling me into a celebratory hug. The Joker was read his rights but his eyes were still transfixed on mine.

"You have no idea how I protected you in there!" he suddenly roared interrupting the cop. "That scar…" he said referring to the fresh one I found on his abs "I got that after Two-Face had set out to kill you in rec time when you first arrived, while you sat there watching TV! They all had plans for you! All of them! But I stopped them! You had no idea how dangerous that place was for you kiddo!"

The cops and Mr Harper looked at me with confused expressions on their faces. I felt all the blood rush to my face and suddenly felt like there was a spot light on me.

"Alright c'mon scumbag" said Mr Harper leading him out to the bullet proof riot ran. "Well done kid" said Mr Harper turning around and smiling. Wow praise from Mr Harper, that's a big deal.

"Jesus, what has he done to you" laughed Gordon as he was lead out. He was clearly referring to my painted face and outfit.

"Well I had to follow through" I said watching the Joker, hands and legs cuffed being lead out to the van. I suddenly felt hollow, while everyone clapped and cheered at me.

Gordon rang a judge and requested an emergency sitting. He clearly didn't want the Joker going anywhere else but Blackgate. We arrived at the judge's house (yea apparently, if it's something as serious as this, the judge will have a sitting in his own living room, even on Christmas) I was brought in and told to give my evidence was the Joker stood in the corner of the room cuffed in every possible area he could be. Solicitors were called, more police were brought in, and the judge's sitting room was packed by the time everyone regarding the matter arrived. We sat in the court, I suppose you could call it for 2 hours and the Joker said that based on the evidence given of kidnapping and shooting of half of Gotham's police force he sentenced him to serve life in Blackgate Maximum security prison. He also added that he should be assigned his own padded cell. The Joker was lead back into the van and brought straight to Blackgate. Before he left he turned around and gave me one more piercing stare that shot right through my soul and stayed with me all through the night.

I could still feel his stare as I sat in Gordon's office with a face wipe and cup of steaming coffee in front of me. The sun was creeping over the buildings and I had to squint because it was the first time I had seen daylight in months. Gordon was yapping about how I would go down in history for this blah blah blah. But I still felt a twinge of guilt for doing what I did. But I suppose that would pass with time. As much as I hated to admit it, I had grown to like having the Joker around and being with him. His life was exciting, even if he was stuck in an asylum and being so close to him I was part of that excitement. In normal life, you're left waiting around for everything but with the Joker, anything could happen. I was dropped back to my apartment that night and slept in my old bed, turned on my old phone and settled back into my old life.

**3 months later:**

I got my promotion in the end. I was moved into a bigger office which was a far cry to the desk I just had outside Gordon's office. It was right beside Mr Harper's office and he seemed to respect me a lot more. I moved into a different apartment, bigger, further away from college though, on the other side of the city actually. It was almost as if I wanted to drag myself away from my old life. I never spoke to anyone about my experiences in Arkham, or with the Joker. Numerous phone calls bugged me for months after asking me to do interviews on TV, radio everything. Publicists asked if I was willing to write a book about my time in Arkham but I said no. I couldn't bring myself to embarrass the Joker more than I already did. I refused every single late night talk show except one. I decided to do one late night talk show to clear the air since rumours were beginning to circulate about an affair between me and the Joker and that's why I didn't want to talk about it. So I prepared myself for one late night talk show. He asked me the usual, how was Arkham, how did I adjust etc. All through the interview though, I felt very uncomfortable and I couldn't put my finger on the reason why.

"Just a couple more questions I promised" Ryan laughed. "Do you miss the life?" Images of the Joker shooting Batman without any regard for anything else raced through my mind. The image of him carving his Joker card into my back…"I wouldn't say I miss it but it's certainly weird going back to living a normal life after I practically lived with the most dangerous man in Gotham"

"A lot of people are saying something must have happened since you refuse to answer questions about it"

I never told anyone about what happened with the Joker so I simply answered "No, that's ridiculous"

"If the Joker is watching right now, what would you say to him?"

I thought about it while the studio went silent, sitting on the edges of their seats.

"Nothing, I don't feel I have to say anything to him" I lied.

I was bursting to apologise to him for what I did. I still felt awful and I hated myself for feeling that. I sat in my apartment after my interview and the phone calls stopped. Life went back to normal. I went back to college and soon there were more criminals for the MCU to concentrate on while the Joker stayed quiet in Blackgate, fading into background of history. I used to think as I sat in my lectures if he thought about me. If any of them thought of me actually, Ivy, Two-Face, Riddler, I'm sure they all heard by now. I sometimes wondered how he was getting on in Blackgate. But I shook each of those thoughts out of my head and concentrated on reality. But his laugh still haunted me and a shot of cold air ran through my system every time I heard a man laughing. I hung the outfit he got me up in my wardrobe and glanced at it every time I pictured what life would have been like if I had of never turned the gun on him. I did love my new life, I had money, I had job security, and I no longer had to worry about only having money for a tin of beans for dinner. But there was no denying it as much as I wanted to deny it, a part of me missed the Joker and missed the excitement he brought to my life. With him I was somebody, or at least I was his somebody and that was all that mattered. Now, once again, I was just another ordinary 9 to 5 Joe soap, a nobody.

**_Hmmmmm...maybe a sequel...?_**


	15. Update on all things CirceJoker

Hey guys! So in case any of you are wondering I have decided to write a sequel and I just thought I'd give you all the heads up. I am currently working on it and I'm trying to decide how best to approach bringing the Joker back in with Circe. I have the first chapter finished; it's more of an intro into life for Circe now, 3 years on from her time with the Joker. I promise it will be up soon, I just want to look over it and make sure it's good enough for you fantastic readers! Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has continued to read it and added me to their Author's alert. A sequel will be up soon I promise, so stay tuned! :D

-Sailor


End file.
